Prey
by PiXiEbottom
Summary: Paul is not a man to settle, what he wants is Bella Swan and he is tired of waiting. Warning: mature themes. Paul/Bella. Raven's Read for the month of August!
1. Prologue

It was the way she moved, the way she talked. Fuck, the way she smelt was enough to drive Paul crazy. She was unbearable. The only thing worse than the restraint he needed to show towards Bella when she was in LaPush was the restraint he needed to show around Black, the little prick that couldn't take a hint if it smacked him in the jaw.

In regards to Black the pack mind was both a blessing and a curse; he got to watch his girl without direct interaction, but each memory was tainted by the dick's own lusty desires.

That almost made Paul smile. As if that kid had a chance. She was a goddess, a devil, about as tempting as a glass of water placed in the Sahara. She was pure heat, pure sex and Paul was fucked if she was going to be landed by anyone else. First time he saw her he almost came, right there in front of his pack. The rain was being pissed down by the heavens and she was soaking, in tight jeans and a white top, and to top that with a cherry, she had no idea how she looked to the men around her.

Paul could see everything courtesy of his extended senses; her long, dark eyelashes caressing her cheeks, her white top – the top that haunted his every fantasy since – transparent in the downpour, showing each breast in their full glory.

God those breasts.

Paul had been around a bit, seen more than a couple of women naked thanks to his appetite for sex , and yet those breasts were in a whole different league. The way her wet hair clung to them… He hated that the others had been there, that Black has upset her, that he wasn't able to just pull her to him, wipe away her tears and fuck her until she was trembling.

Fuck he wanted her in ways he barely understood.

Naked from the waist up, he shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out his pack of cigarettes before lighting up. A beacon in the dark of a Washington night, the flame illuminated his face for a brief moment before it was plunged, once again, in darkness.

Exhaling the smoke he knew he wasn't going to stand back any more, wasn't going to spare her from this intensity any more. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it for himself. Unaware of her surprise guest, Paul watched her move round her room in those blue pyjamas, pony tail swishing behind her, so vulnerable and so desirable that the shifter couldn't take his eyes off her.

Paul smiled.

She was his prey, and the predator within him was ready. She wouldn't have a chance.


	2. Chapter 1 The Trail

A/N: Thank you so much for the amzing reception you guys gave the prologue of this story, it makes my day everytime anyone comments or becomes a member! I'm writing this as I go along, but will try to write the following chapter as soon as possible, hopefully it'll be up over the next few days! Anyway, enjoy!

Bella woke up sweaty, crumpled and tired. Mornings had never been her forte, but since Edward had left last term, resigning his job of night-long cooler thanks to his ice cold skin, waking up had gotten worse. The nightmares were gone and though – courtesy of a lot of introspection – she recognised that Edward may have done the right thing in walking away from their unhealthy relationship, she couldn't help but wish that she could sleep as well as she used to in his arms. Even with her window wide open, as it had been for the last few months, she was too hot, too sweaty at night. She needed to invest in a fan or something, pronto.

Slowly, without any attempts at haste or enthusiasm, she dragged herself to the shower and got dressed, her pyjamas pooled on the floor like a snake's abandoned skin. Sitting down on the end of her bed Bella gently, softly ran her brush through her drying hair, and thought about Jacob.

Jacob Black. She owed him a lot. He was a very good person. He was also the root of a problem for Bella, an issue that he brought up every time he looked at her, smiled at her or pulled her into his warmth.

He loved her, or at the least wanted her.

Bella on the other hand had no idea what she wanted, no idea even if she wanted to want someone. It was confusing, and at eighteen she was the first to admit that she might not know herself well enough to recognise a good thing from a bad idea. After all not that long ago she had been begging to be turned into a vampire, and that was upon reflection a very bad idea indeed. How would that have ever been ok for Charlie to think his child was dead? For her Mom?

No, she made mistakes but she learnt from them. No jumping into anything. Not even with Jake.

Putting her brush back, she applied her mascara and eyeliner before leaning back, job done. She had never had the patience for a full face of make-up, and if she was feeling generous about herself, she didn't really need it, she was blessed with her Mom's blemish-free skin and boy was she grateful. After picking up her silky pyjamas from their resting place, she shoved them under her pillow and went downstairs.

Sat at the small table in his bright yellow kitchen, Forks' police chief smiled at his daughter before remembering the argument they had had last night, his smile slipping into a grimace.

The unsupervised house party at the Rez.

If he could turn back the clocks and turn his beautiful almost-adult daughter back into a clumsy boy-disliking child again, he would. She was too old and too pretty and if a boy (other than Jacob, he was a good lad) even thought about liking her he'd have a lot of paperwork to fill out concerning how his gun had accidentally gone off.

Unaware of her dad's undirected homicidal thoughts, Bella grabbed a bowl, her cheerios and sat down opposite from him.

'So what are you up to today then?' mumbled Charlie, handing her the milk. No way could a boy treat her the way Cullen had again. He wouldn't allow it.

'I'm still going to the party tonight, and you're not going to show up, and I'm not taking mace.'

She knew him well.

'…Just put the mace in your bag, no one else will know and it would make me feel easier about the whole thing.'

'Dad, I'm not taking the mace. It's just a little get together, I doubt there will even be dancing. And you know Jake will be there, do you think there is even a slight chance of him taking me somewhere where mace might be required?'

'Hmm.'

Bella smiled into her cheerios, she loved her dad for his concern but she had won that argument and she knew it. She could now indulge in the delights of a mace-free evening.

'May go out for a short run though beforehand, and I need to get some chemistry work done too before tonight.'

Nodding, Charlie pushed his chair backwards and put his bowl in the sink. He was still vaguely amused by the idea of his daughter running, even though she had been doing it quite consistently over the past few months. He couldn't deny that it had probably made her less clumsy, and her balance had improved, but there was just so much clumsy to begin with that it still didn't seem the best of ideas.

'Right then, I'm off kiddo. If I don't get back before you leave later then promise me you'll stay safe. You know that I have no issue with hunting you down if I think you're unsafe. And don't forget your phone. And don't drink, you're underage.'

With that, he put his hat on, shot her a look that did not encourage disobedience and left. He didn't like this party business, and wanted to talk to the other dads at work about it, maybe get some empathy because he felt like he definitely deserved it. Life would be so much easier were Bella still a kiddlywink.

Still smiling gently, hearing her dad's car pull away, the daughter in question finished her breakfast before tidying up the kitchen. Though in many respects she enjoyed being a single child, she couldn't deny that at times it would be nice to have someone to split the chores with. Failing that, maybe she could convince Charlie to invest in a dishwasher.

After going back upstairs to grab her running shoes, she returned to the kitchen and quickly laced them on before she could convince herself that maybe watching a southpark marathon would be better fun. Fifteen minutes later, running alongside the forest on the trail she usually frequented to jog, something was off. She felt the hairs rise on the back of her neck and knew, instinctively, that she was not alone.

Someone was watching her.

Trying to keep her breathing as even as possible, she picked up the pace, hoping to shake whoever it was off without giving the impression of fleeing. Last thing she wanted was to be pursued, and yet the adrenalin rush spiking her blood stream was only encouraging her to move faster, to sprint, and it was a feeling near impossible to deny. Though trying desperately to hear if she was being chased any potential sound was drowned out by her loud breathing and the scared drumming of her heart, increasing her panic. She hadn't been this frightened in a long time, not since before Edward's departure, not since before James and Victoria had been taken out. Not since she had been hunted last.

But this wasn't the same. She knew this trail well, knew that it would in less than five minutes deliver her to the safety of the main road in Forks. All she had to do was stay sharp, focused and keep on running. Everything was going to be ok.

Little did she know how enjoyable it was for her pursuer to hear her heart beat that strongly, how easy it was for him to keep up with her pace. It wasn't even an effort for the wolf to keep alongside her behind the layers of branches and tree separating them, in fact it made him happy. Thrilled.

His girl moving that way, flying down the path, her blood pumping loudly, her scent zinging with the adrenalin her body was fuelled by; all these things aroused the wolf. He wanted to hunt his girl down, catch her and pull her to the forest floor before changing back and taking what was his. She'd be panting, exhausted, and unable to deny how she felt.

His fur tingled, desire growing as he imagined what he could do to that little body, how he could make it feel. He knew how to touch her, how to make her come and it almost angered him that he wouldn't be able to do that right here, right now. He wanted to see her pupils dilate, suckle on her neck and hear her moan. He wanted to kiss his way down her body before looking up at the desperate expression on Bella's face, and separate her legs. She would be so good, so wanting that he could almost taste her on the tip of his tongue.

Only then, only once he'd had his fill and had licked, nibbled and pleasured her heated sex, only then would he fully give in to his animal. Then he would plunge into her tight, warm body and fuck his little one, fuck her until she was scraping her nails down his back and creating the noises that would make him growl.

His wolf was practically snarling by now, if Paul wanted to stick to his plan he had to back off, had to let the panting girl escape. He'd see her tonight and that's when step one would be implemented. Comforted by that idea, the wolf stopped, allowing the hunt to end, eyes following her however right to the bend in the path. Once she was out of sight, and the mouth-watering scent of her had dispersed and been blown from her trail, only then did the huge animal move, continuing his patrol.

It was a while after this however that Bella dared slow down. Once she had gotten to the main road she hadn't wanted to stop, so continued running until she was past the library and even Newton's outfitters. She was further still before she finally collapsed onto a bench, head in her hands.

She felt like a scared idiot.

No one had emerged, no monster, no murderer, nothing. She had basically just freaked herself out without even a hint of a cause. The forest was a safe place thanks to the Pack's surveillance and she hoped beyond hope that none of them had witnessed that lapse. If they had, then tonight's party may just have become a little less fun. Walking home, still trying to regain her breath, she didn't see the wolf on top of the hill staring at her.

The rest of her day was uneventful, she took another shower after the jog, made herself an omelette for lunch and spent the afternoon working. Being a senior meant her work was challenging, but by taking it seriously and going the extra mile in her free time, she was likely to have her pick of college places, and that's what mattered to her. She had no idea yet what she wanted to do career-wise, so ensuring that she could later study at the best institutions possible was the only tactical move she could really make at this point. Even if chemistry wasn't fun.

But the benefit of working hard meant that playing hard was completely and utterly allowed, Bella thought later, reapplying her make-up and zipping herself into a little black dress, ballet pumps on her feet. Adding lip-gloss to her lips, she stepped back, ready.

Little did she know how unprepared she truly was for what would be began that night.

After all, Paul had a plan.


	3. Chapter 2 That Dance

Jacob Black knew a good thing when he saw one, and the little black dress Bella stepped out onto her porch wearing was a very good thing indeed.

The girl wearing it wasn't too shabby either.

'Hey beautiful!' Jake yelled, grinning as he stepped out of his Rabbit.

'Hi Jake!' she laughed back as she turned round to lock her front door. Having the chief of police's house broken into due to her not taking their security seriously would not make for a fun chat later.

'Dang Isabella, you look good girl,' Embry said, appraising her ass through the car window as she locked the door, 'you didn't have to go to all this effort for me!'

She could almost hear Jake glaring at him, and it took a real effort for her not to start giggling. She loved Jake's friends. After her allegiance with the Cullens they could have easily treated her with disdain, but they had included her into their family without any visible hesitance. She hoped it wasn't because they pitied her abandonment, but whatever the cause of their affection, with them she felt accepted. More than that though, to a girl whose family had been an ever changing, almost abstract entity for so long, her immediate inclusion made her feel loved. They were her pack, and she loved them.

Even the ones that she caught staring at her bum.

She raised an eyebrow at Embry as she walked to the car, though he completely failed to look even a bit guilty for being caught. He just winked at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

'Hey Jake,' She said again, stepping into his awaiting arms, right where he was happiest having her. Jake's hugs were the best, if he sold them he'd be rich.

'Come on cherubs, party time! Put her down and get back in here, it's time to go go go.'

Laughing at Embry's enthusiasm, Jake grudgingly released the brunette so that they could buckle themselves back into his car, Bella wedged between the two wolves.

'So bumped into Paul earlier, he said that Jared has spent tons on drink, and the La Push High volleyball team are all going to be present tonight,' Embry said, huge grin on his face. The volleyball team members had played a huge part in Embry's fantasies since he was a freshman, the prospect of an evening with them had made tonight of huge significance. Their toned tan legs. Their reputation.

It made him happy just thinking about it. He owed Jared a huge debt for organising this date with fate, he thought as Jacob pulled the car out of the driveway and set off down the road.

Bella on the other hand wasn't too impressed. She hadn't thought that there would be tons of girls ogling the pack tonight, and couldn't help but feel a bit uncomfortable at the idea.

'Please, you don't have a chance Em,' Jacob laughed, cutting into Bella's anxious thoughts. 'It's going to be the usual situation of you freaking them out whilst the ladies flock around Jared, Paul and Sam. The only way you'd get close to them would be if one of them needs their hair held back when they drink too much and toss their salad in the bathroom.'

'Pu-lease, that was before I got upgraded! My abs are made of steel, the girls will be lining up for a seat at the gunshow.'

'Mark my words, you'll be rubbing their backs whilst they puke.'

Put off slightly, Embry turned away, facing the car window before slowly turning back, a slight smirk on his face as he looked down at Bella.

'I won't, because Bella won't let that happen, will you Bells? As wing-woman you wouldn't permit such a thing.'

'…Wing-woman?'

'You, my dearest darling lass will not rest before setting me up with one of those ladies, those hot-dang smoking ladies.'

'Embry?'

'Yeah?'

'You know I don't know any of them.'

'Well maybe you could just become friends with a hot one, and then introduce me. You don't even have to like them, just make me seem irresistible. Ooh, tell them you had sex with me and that I'm good to go!'

'No.'

'But-'

'No fucking way.'

Not being able to hold it back any longer, Jacob started laughing at the sight to the side of him. The teeny, short girl glaring up at the now scared 6"6 shifter. With an almost whimpered 'worth a shot' escaping Embry, he decided to shut up. When Bella swore it meant trouble, and no one could deny that she was fearsome when angry. The increased chance of him getting lucky later would not be worth her wrath.

Still amused, an odd chuckle still escaping, Jake leaned down and turned on the radio. The rest of the short ride was spent chatting and discussing the night to come, so by the time they pulled up amongst the other cars surrounding Jared's even Bella was appeased and excited about the party again.

She hadn't been to a real party since Phoenix, and missed having a cheeky drink (that Charlie could never become aware of) or dance with friends, it was good fun. She was also kind of curious as to whether or not shifters could even get drunk at all what with their differences to humans, and more specifically whether or not they were friggin' hilarious when intoxicated. She had an inkling they might be.

The party was well underway when they walked in, Jared's new home already stained with spilt drink and other ambiguous fluids. Pulling her slightly closer to him Jacob eased Bella through the crowds to where he'd spotted Leah and Jared, leaning on the opposite wall, as Embry disappeared into the flocks.

'Good party Jared,' Jake said stopping next to them, turning slightly to watch the dancers move. He recognised a few of them from school, as well as spotting various pack members flirting and drinking. Sam was making out with some girl on the couch, and Paul was talking to a guy that had been in his year.

'Yeah, thanks for inviting me down' Bella added, smiling up at him.

'You're welcome midget, though stick to the red punch or beer if you want a drink, the other bowl is amazing but definitely spiked.'

'Jared, doubt Bella's going to be drinking' Jake laughed.

She wasn't sure if it was because he wasn't looking at her whilst stating that, his gaze still roaming the crowd, or because he was younger, or even just because he seemed to find the idea so funny, but Bella was instantly pissed off.

'Yes I am.' She may have let Edward make decisions about her for her, but she wasn't going to put up with any traces of that male dominance in her life anymore. She was not about to let Jacob become a tan Edward.

Jacob twisted back, shocked. 'But Charlie-'

'Charlie won't know. Besides, I like the odd drink. I'm going to check out the stash.'

And with that, she left him there, Leah and Jared hooting as she manipulated her way into the kitchen. She hoped he felt like an idiot. Smiling at a couple of Forks High people she knew that seemed to have found their way there, and high-fiving Quil as she passed him, she made a path to the doorway, and eventually around the giant game of very drunk twister that was being played by the kitchen table.

It seemed to be a nice house, very nice considering it was the first one Jared had bought after moving out of his parents, and once it had been tidied and emptied of people, it would probably appear to be a decent size. Not bad at all. Bella couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to pay back her future student loans before she could even think of being a homeowner. She would probably require a stair chair-lift by then, osteoporosis was common for women over seventy. Her housewarming would probably have a whole lot less tequila there too, judging from the quantity on the table and her understanding of old people.

Pouring herself two shots of the stuff, she threw them back before appraising the beer left on the table. Who knew how long this amount of drink would be there, so she might as well take advantage of the situation.

'Didn't think you to be much of a drinker, Swan.' Said a deep, guttural voice behind her.

Spinning around to locate the speaker she found herself bumping into a thick, muscly chest wearing a conspicuous tight black shirt.

'Easy there,' Paul added, gently moving the girl back a bit, ensuring that she was steady on her feet and undamaged.

Bella hadn't noticed before how dark his eyes were.

She could still feel the taste of the drink on her tongue, and when paired with the sweet scent that seemed to be Paul's, her taste buds seemed to dance.

It took a few seconds for her to notice that she hadn't yet said anything, and might be potentially embarrassing herself currently by just staring at him.

'Having a good time?' she quickly mumbled, looking away from him, back to the table.

'Meh, the real party isn't started yet,' this is just the foreplay beautiful, he thought to himself. 'So what's your poison Bella, what can I get you?'

'I'm OK, just a bud please.'

Handing her the drink, his hand touched hers slightly.

Her skin was soft.

He wanted her.

It was so fucking difficult to keep his wolf down, his desires unfulfilled when she was around. Especially in this setting. It was dark outside, and there were people all around him kissing and flirting, a deep beat emerging from Jared's sitting room.

And she was wearing that dress.

Grabbing a drink to sooth himself, he knew he had to calm the fuck down before he did something to hinder the getting of what he so badly wanted. Nothing was going to get in his way, not even the primitive way she made him feel.

'So how are you at the moment? Feels like I haven't seen you in ages.' His girl has guts, most people would have walked away from him right now, he could hear that her heartbeat was going faster, and despite her seemingly watching the twister game, he could smell her nervousness.

He liked her reacting to him. He liked it a lot.

'I'm well, nothing all that new. Working a lot to put down a deposit on a house of my own over the next few weeks. How about yourself?'

'Yeah I'm good; I've got my finals in a month so working pretty hard for that.'

'Joy, that sounds real fun.' Looking down at her, he saw her mouth turn upwards as a chuckle escaped.

'I'm having the time of my life,' she replied, looking up and trying not to seem surprised when she saw him watching her. Her smile faded though as nervousness overcame her.

Slowly, gently, and with as much purpose as a rabbit being stared down by a predator, he closed the gap between them, eyes still focussed on hers. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingertips, his hands, his arms, caress her middle and wrap themselves around her.

He smelt so good.

'Dance with me.' Paul asked, though it felt less like a question but more like a plea to him.

He wanted to touch her, hold her and move with her. Paul needed to. He knew that she was a virgin, and didn't want to scare her with his craving, so he had to take baby steps. When it happened – and it would happen, he assured himself - she would want this as much as he did, but for now she had to learn what her body wanted. He'd teach her all about desire.

Besides, she was far too much of a treat to be enjoyed in only one sitting.

'Dance with me,' he repeated.

She nodded, and felt his arms unwind, one hand slinking down and holding hers within it. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't really understand what was happening. Though she had never disliked Paul, and she hadn't helped but notice that like most of the pack men he had a god-like physique, they had never really been all that friendly. She kind of got the impression that maybe he avoided her.

He also made her nervous, though she wasn't really sure why.

Like a snake Paul seemed to glide through the groups of people, still holding her hand in his much larger one. Quil caught her eye as she followed him, he looked surprised. She felt surprised herself.

Before she could really absorb the change, Bella was suddenly in the middle of the dancing, the crowd still moving as one to the almost archaic beat and trembling base pouring from Jared's speakers. She suddenly felt foolish. She'd never danced like this before. But before her worrying could truly kick in, she felt him turn her around and pull her back against his chest. She could once again feel the top of his fingers move over her flat stomach, and it was all that she could do to try and not whimper.

'Close your eyes,' he whispered to her. He had moved his head down slightly, and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck, on her ear. She did as he said.

Then they were alone.

His hands descended onto her hips, and him guiding her they began to move. The heat rising off of him was incredible, and when paired with his cold breath on her nape, goose bumps emerged all over her. She could feel her nipples bead.

She had never felt so alive. It was just him, his scent, his heat, the music and her in the dark.

Still moving with her, Paul rested his head on her shoulders and breathed her in. This was where her body was supposed to be. This close to him.

A fair few girls had spoken to him tonight, flirty and wanting the kind of night they could then indulge in divulging to their friends. They were nothing in comparison to the devil in front of him. Her innocence, her vulnerability, her raw sexuality. Those others would never compare, never could.

Paul wasn't sure that he had ever been this hard. Her ass moving against him, never with enough pressure to give him what he wanted, but teasing him with its strokes, it was too much. This girl was too much.

The beat changed, bleeding into another, then another as they danced, moving as one.

A dancer, drunk, bumped into them, and the spell was broken.

Bella opened her eyes.

She realised how aroused they both were, how close they both were, and moved away from Paul, turning around to face him. The sexual appeasement that had settled his wolf in proximity to his wanted was dispelled, and he suddenly wanted to beat the stranger so hard that the little shit would turn into a pile of cunt-fuck.

'I should probably go check on the others, see you in a bit,' she spoke, trying to pretend she wasn't completely overwhelmed by what had just happened. Unaware of the primitive force awoken in Paul, or potentially just ignoring it out of self-preservation, Bella smiled up at the predator.

And with that, she was gone, and Paul was alone in the dance. But despite his hunger and anger and rage, he understood her. Though still growling, his wolf within felt the change, the acceptance in the man and howled in victory.

He would get what he wanted.

The hunt was begun.


	4. Chapter 3 Facing the music

She couldn't find Jacob anywhere. The house was packed, more people must have arrived during the dance, and it had become difficult for someone as small as Bella to make her way through the masses. Squeezing and circling past and round groups, she checked room by room, eager to keep a distance from the improvised dance floor.

Bella couldn't really breathe. She couldn't really think, and she definitely couldn't really understand what had just happened. The dance had been so alien, so different to anything she had ever shared with Edward (or anyone else, come to that), it was hard for her to comprehend. It didn't help that she could still hear the music seeping from the adjacent room, bringing with it the presence of her recent sensory overload. She still had goose bumps all over her body, her hairs not daring yet to stand down. She needed to calm herself.

Paul Lahote was a friend of Jacob, who in turn was her best friend.

Paul Lahote slept around, and she didn't want to be played.

Paul Lahote was a sin.

She was so screwed. She needed Jacob, but she needed to first prioritise and escape this crowd, at least for a bit. After making her way back through the kitchen (the twister game had been abandoned, though now two of the participants were making out under the drinks table), she opened and walked through the back door, into the night's comfort. Finally there was a concrete barrier between the rhythm and her still shell-shocked self.

But the slap of the door back into the frame startled the three men in the darkness.

'Bella?' a deep voice rang out.

Shocked, she span around, eyes frantically trying to find the speaker through the obscurity, and hoping against hope that it was not somehow her father. The voice had definitely been male, though upon reflexion sounded younger than her dad.

Suddenly Embry stepped into the porch's light, eyes worried, though a hint of something else lingered there too.

'Bella, you ok? You're shaking.'

Two other shadows moved against the night before appearing by Embry. Quil looked worried, but Bella didn't quite dare look Sam in the eyes. There were many reasons why that specific wolf was alpha, and she knew one of them to be that, even counting Jacob, Sam was the best at feeling a situation, at reading people.

She was scared of what he'd see if she met his gaze.

'I'm ok.' She replied quietly, but even she didn't quite believe herself. 'Do you guys know where Jake is?'

A loaded look passed between Quil and Embry, though she felt Sam's weighted gaze remain on her. Quil moved forwards.

'Look Bella, I'm just gonna say it, ok?' he said, leaning down to her level so they were face to face. He spoke gently, as if to comfort a frightened child, all traces of his earlier joking self gone. She'd never seen him like this before, and he suddenly seemed much older. 'Jake saw you dancing and left to phase. He's just running the forest at the moment, and he's ok. But what was that Bells? Between you and Paul?'

Bella's nostrils flared as her eyes closed, shame overcoming her. She wondered how many people had seen what had happened. Maybe Paul's goal had simply been to piss off Jake, and like a grade 'A' fool she had fallen for his act. She knew he slept around, Jake had told her, laughing about some of his more ridiculous conquests. No wonder he had expected the worst. She didn't blame Jake in the slightest for not wanting to stick around to see it.

'I don't know, I really don't. I'd tell you if I knew Quil, but I haven't got a clue. But I think it was just a dance. We were just dancing.'

Quil took her hand in his, and pulled her into a hug. She couldn't help but compare it to the way Paul was holding her, and was shocked at how two people in a similar relationship to her felt so different. Quil holding her was comforting, a brotherly love encompassing her.

Paul holding her was different.

She pushed that thought away, pulled away from Quil's arms, stepped back, and looked at Sam. His grey eyes looked right back, unblinking.

'I'm sorry Sam if I hurt Jacob. Paul asked… I didn't really think about it. I didn't realise how much more a dance with Paul might have seemed to him than to me. When do you think he'll come back?'

'He'll be back soon, though you'll need to comfort him and speak with him directly.' Sam stepped closer to her, and Quil moved to one side, letting his alpha through. 'Bella, something has changed in our wolves. Over the last few weeks, what we are has changed, and we know very little about it. We think that it's connected to how large our pack is, and might be linked to the fact that only one more boy is showing any signs of phasing in the future.' his grey eyes didn't move from hers, and she knew they were reading every flicker of emotion, every change in expression. 'But whatever the cause, the effect has been profound Bells.' He sighed, and finally looked away, releasing her. 'Our wolves' instincts are so strong and it's all we can do to understand them. As a pack we need to stay united – Jacob will need you little one.'

Speaking to these men, still recovering from Paul, and hearing Sam's warning, if became evident that she had never been to a party like this before. If this was the Washington norm, then maybe she should save up her celebrating for her visit to Phoenix later in the year.

'Is Jacob going to be alright?'

'With a friend like you, how could he not be,' Sam smiled at her, eyes crinkling, an indecipherable expression leaving his face. 'Come on now midget, I hear you like tequila.'

And with that she was swept out of the dark and into the home. She spent a while talking with Sam and Embry, who tempted her into having another beer, and soon enough the overwhelmed depth of feeling that she had carried since Paul left. Quil taught her how to dougie, they spotted Leah and Jared kissing, and Sam downed ten shots of Sambuca. She was having fun, but she was worried about Jacob. She felt like a fool, so when he finally appeared her arms were around him before the backdoor had even swung shut behind him.

'Jake, I'm so sorry. I didn't even think about it. It was just a dance. I'm sorry.'

She could have cried with relief when, after a few seconds, his arms wrapped around her. Jake picked her up and held her against his chest, against his warmth, her legs clutching him for support.

She felt so light to him. It was crazy that someone so important, so huge in his life, was so small.

'S'alright Bells. You weren't doing anything wrong, I'm sorry for running out on you.' She felt him breathe her in, his head upon her hair. 'You ok?'

'I'm ok. Weird party though.'

She felt him chuckle. 'You tired? I know you've only been here a few hours, but I'd be happy to take you home if you wanna call it a night?'

'I'd like that.'

He put her down, but didn't let her go until her legs seemed stable. He'd use any excuse really though to justify keeping her close. But tonight had opened his eyes. Bella was currently his friend, no more. He'd tear out throats for that girl, kill for her love, but he'd never hold their friendship as a hostage against her. It would hurt her, and he couldn't ever justify that. Paul had another thing coming though if he thought he'd stop fighting her. Jake would earn the place in her arms, and it would take more than Lahote to hold him back.

'I should probably go say thanks to Jared or something.'

Jacob's eyes glinted, a cheeky smile playing on his face. 'Might not be the best time, I saw him and Leah slipping into the forest together.'

From the chair in the corner, Sam watched them make up and was appeased. He knew at least one of his wolves had what he needed to resist the shit storm flying their way. The changes in the pack mentality were worrying him considerably, and he could feel his own wolf rising within both himself and his pack. Something old and innate was beginning, and he could feel his wolf welcome it.

He'd been glad to tell Bella earlier, had been meaning to for days. That kid had trust issues, and he never wanted her to doubt that she was pack. Plus she deserved a warning for what was coming. With a heavy heart he poured himself another drink and nodded to the pair as they left.

The ride home was light and easy, and for the hundredth time that year, Bella thanked the gods for delivering to her a friend like Jacob. After he dropped her off, she let herself quietly into the house before moving upstairs towards the bathroom. Charlie's snores were bouncing off each wall, a soundtrack to her removing her make-up and stepping into the shower. Once she was clean and felt like the drama of the party had been rinsed away, only then did she step back out, wrapping a white towel around herself.

She felt different to when she had left the house, and was almost surprised her room hadn't changed drastically in order to stay in tune with its owner. But it was the same room, her pyjamas in the same place she'd left them, her desk still littered with assignments. Purple walls, dark floorboards. A window. A door.

It didn't really matter if it had only been a dance with Paul, nor did it matter if nothing happened between them again. Something had indelibly been changed inside her, and she could feel the difference.

She felt like a woman.

After opening the window, now wearing pyjamas, she slipped between her bed sheets. The way Paul had held her. The way they had moved. Her hands moved up her body, fingers caressing the underside of her breasts the way his had. A shaky breath escaped her as her nipples beaded. She'd never touched herself like this before. The way Paul had smelt. His hands.

She wanted him. She wanted him to touch her like she was touching herself.

She had no idea how close that was to happening. After climbing up the tree by her window, Paul could see everything. Hear everything. When she had left the party, Paul had followed, not yet ready to let her go. He would do no more to her tonight, wouldn't enter her home or bed, but he couldn't walk away from the unexpected scene playing out in front of him. She was a goddess, and seeing her like this, worshiping her own body, was a sight he could never have left. Even had he wanted to, which he without a doubt, didn't.

The scent of her arousal was almost more than he could take. It stole from her window, from her bed, and roared through him, the ultimate hunter.

Paul was utterly at her mercy.

She sighed, the outline of her hands moving beneath the sheet upon her chest. The tree's bark bit into his skin, but he didn't notice. He had done this to her. He'd woken this up within her. She was responding to him.

His breath cut off as he saw her left hand move down, past her hips, and onto her heat. Her back arched and lips parted, hair strewn over her pillow. A quiet moan escaped her mouth before she started biting her bottom lip, containing her whimpers. Paul couldn't have moved if he tried, even his wolf was silent, transfixed. Her hand's movement sped up as her cheeks started flushing, eyes closed shut.

Bella could feel it approaching, feel the edge she had never known before. Had she known this was what masturbating felt like, she'd have started years ago.

God she was close.

Suddenly an image of Paul started unfolding through her mind. Like earlier he was behind her, but now they were both naked, his strong body pushing into hers, his large arms wrapping around her front. She could hear him growling, could almost smell his scent through the fantasy.

But the idea of him inside her was too much. He was too much, and she couldn't hold back anymore.

She fell through pleasure, her body arching high off the bed.

Paul almost came watching her.

He didn't look away, not when her back once again met the mattress, nor when she opened her eyes, a knowing smile on her mouth. It was only when she turned her lamp off, the light in her room extinguished that he blinked, and it was five minutes after that that he finally descended from the tree. He lit a cigarette, and was truly shocked that his hands weren't shaking. He could still scent her arousal.

Fucking hell. Fucking cock-sucking hell.

Her fucking smell.

Unknowing of the destruction she had just unleashed upon the shifter, Bella slept, utterly content.


	5. Chapter 4 The Day Before

Bacon.

God's gift to mornings and one of few things that her father Charlie could make with any skill. A bachelor (and until Bella's arrival, potentially a hermit), her dad's culinary capabilities were limited to high-cholesterol, high-fat goodness, usually involving melted cheese. Though it worried her that maybe it wasn't the healthiest breakfast option for her old man, she couldn't deny that bacon mornings were the best mornings. She was so glad on bacon mornings that she was neither Jewish nor a vegetarian.

Bacon was goodness. And goodness was essential when a day at school lay dormant ahead.

It had been five days since Jared's house, but apart from texting Jacob a few times, she hadn't been back to La Push or spoken to any pack members. Though she usually lamented the distance between her and her friends, she couldn't help but be grateful for this segregation over the past few days. She knew she and Jake were cool, but still had no desire to expose herself to Paul again, or to how he made her feel. Plus, despite how gentle Sam, Quil and Embry had been around her, she wasn't sure how they might now view her.

Cowardice was basically a key factor in her withdrawal.

Charlie had been leaving as she descended, his breakfast eaten early enabling him to speed off to work, so once again she was on her own. Just her and the bacon.

But breakfast had been a quick affair, followed by a hasty shower and running around her room searching for the books and texts her lessons would require. She had never been the most organised of people, despite being academically able. But then again no one in her family had been all that organised either, not in their private lives or careers. Though they had never outright said it, Bella doubted that it was part of her parents plan to have her at eighteen. Or for her mum to walk out three years later, ending up down south with an infant and two hundred dollars to her name. Planning had never been a Swan forte.

Thinking about this reminded her that she hadn't emailed her mum in a while, guilt tripping her as she stepped into her trusty rusty truck. Unless she made the effort, there was a genuine risk of them drifting apart, despite their bond and shared experiences. Bella knew she loved her, but her mother wasn't dependable. She didn't want to be forgotten, didn't want to give her mom an excuse to disregard her, out of sight out of mind and all that. She'd email her over the weekend.

Despite it being rush hour, the road to school was pretty quiet. Forks' limited population had advantages.

A drizzle started and Bella turned her wind screen wipers on.

She started thinking about Paul.

She had come to the realisation after the intimacies of her weekend that he was incredibly attractive. All the pack boys were, but she hadn't really seen the potential in this beforehand. Sure, she'd been getting high fives from Jessica for 'cozying up to the meat feast' (Jess was awesome, though scary), and wasn't quite oblivious enough to miss the giggles that would appear with Jake on his bike, but she'd never seen the personal potential in knowing a bunch of hot guys. Then again, she was only recently single, and despite her hormones still didn't like the idea of messing around with several guys. She was horny, not a hoe.

Plus, she had known a fair few of them from her summers back home, so memories of Jacob eating a worm and Quil pooping on the beach were hard to bleach from her brain.

Hardly a turn on.

And she really did value their friendship. She'd felt lonely and sad for a long time after Edward's departure, and knew it was thanks to their (and more specifically, Jacob's) investment in her that she had bucked up. They were good people as well as being a 'meat feast'.

After driving up into the school car park, she pulled the vehicle into a space before stopping. Along with the other students, she made a hasty retreat into the school due to the drizzle having since turned heavy. The rain was chucking it down, and despite her haste and hood being up, she was drenched in the thirty seconds it took her to exit the vehicle and enter the building.

'Y'alright Bella?' Eric asked, pulling his own hood down as she did the same.

'Fine, you?'

'Yeah can't wait for the weekend though. You still coming to the beach tomorrow?'

'That's the plan, though I might pass if the weather is like this again!'

'Fair enough,' he laughed, walking alongside her as they made their way down the corridor. 'By the way, head's up, you might want to avoid Mike if you can today.' He ruffled his blond hair awkwardly.

'Do I want to know why? Jess and him are still together right?' She knew they'd still been together yesterday, they had been making out in the car park, and she hadn't had a text from Jess stating a change last night. She really hoped they stayed together, though Jess could probably do better if she was being real honest. She wouldn't say that to her though, Jess might be able to do better, but she knew what she wanted and what she wanted was Mike. For some crazy reason.

'They're still together, he just said something a bit… you might just want to not ask actually.' He laughed and looked down, though still looking a bit uncomfortable.

Eric was a good guy, highly likeable. He always had his friends' backs, if their cars broke down he'd give them a lift, if they forgot their lunches he'd lend them a couple of dollars, but if they acted in a manner he disliked, he'd speak his mind. Eric kinda reminded her of Edward actually.

Stepping into maths they said bye and parted, their desks being on different sides of the room. Angela was already there at their desk, and looked way too fresh for so early in the day. Anyone in a 9am class looking that happy would usually be automatically disliked by Bella, but she liked Angie too much to be cranky at her. After all, it wasn't her fault she was 5"7 and beautiful.

'I hate your morning glow.'

'Well I hate that you're hair doesn't frizz up in the rain. It's just going to go all curly and hot. You done the homework?'

'Yup, not sure how good it was though.'

The class began, was endured and ended, and before she knew it it was lunch, she was cornered, and a hell of a lot of stupid was being thrown at her.

If one thing annoyed Bella Swan, it was a liar, and if they were a bad liar it somehow made it worse. A bad lie was insulting to the recipient's intelligence, and what she had just heard was one of the biggest insults to anyone's intelligence of (probably) all time. The idea of Jess having actually told Mike that, despite their relationship, it would be 'totally ok no worries' for him to ask Bella out for milkshakes was almost funny.

Jessica who infamously broke Karen Smith's nose last year for, unknowing of her relationship, being found making out with Tyler at a party.

Jessica who later decorated Tyler's house with toilet paper.

Jessica, Bella's friend, who just this morning was discussing how she and Mike would be going out this weekend to a restaurant in Port Angeles. This was the person who was 'totally ok no worries' with Mike asking her out. Mike was an idiot, a suicidal idiot.

She almost pitied him.

Having previously looked away, Bella turned back to the kamikaze dater. 'Look Mike,' she began slowly, 'you're a nice guy, but you're Jessica's nice guy. I'm not interested but thank you. And you should know that I'm going to tell Jess about this. She's my friend, so I'm not going to keep this from her. And, may I suggest, if you decide to ask a girl out despite dating someone else – don't ask one of their close friends.' Bella spoke decidedly, calmly, as if talking to a person of limited intellectual capabilities, shutting him down with a gentleness only rivalled by her self-assuredness.

She figured he was so doomed already, it would be kicking a dog whilst he was down to get angry. Jessica wouldn't hold any punches later after all, so all Bella could hope for would be that out of the two of them only Mike would suffer for his idiocy.

'No, no but she totally doesn't mind!' his face was rapidly flushing with colour, she could practically hear the swearing in his thought pattern he was thinking so loudly.

'She totally minds. Best of luck Mike.'

Bella couldn't really believe what had just happened. She had been trying her best to avoid him, courtesy of Eric's warning, but he'd seen her leave the girls' bathroom and she couldn't escape. Why would he do that? He seemed to be happy with Jess! She thought he'd backed off! She felt frustrated, and to be honest, angry.

Walking into the canteen she spotted Jess, Angie and the others at their usual table. Making her way towards them, she felt dirty, as if she had somehow done something wrong in regards to Mike.

'What happened?' Angie asked as she sat down. Even if she'd wanted to hide the incident, with a friend as insightful as Angela, there was no way she'd had gotten away with it. She had no doubt that if Paul's name was as much as mentioned near her, she'd have immediately dug up what had happened and its consequential effects. The girls were appraising her now, a worried line creasing their foreheads, eyes narrowed. She manned up and looked at Jess.

'I'm really sorry, I have no clue why, and I promise nothing else has ever happened between us, but Mike just asked me out. Gave me a whole lot of baloney about you being fine with it. Obviously I turned him down, but I'm so sorry it happened Jess, I swear I didn't try anything, he cornered me after I went to the toilet.'

The nervous looks had turned to anger, and Bella prayed it wasn't going to be directed at her.

'Tell me everything,' Jessica snarled.

After giving her a play by play, the taller brunette slowly stood up.

'He's a fucking idiot,' she said, scanning the lunch hall for him. He wasn't there though, at least he had enough sense to hide, despite it simply being putting off the inevitable. Bella cringed into her chair as Jess made eye contact with her. Noticing her fear, the fierce expression on Jess' face diminished. 'Don't worry Bella, I'm not pissed off at you. Despite your trying to hide it, I know you've never even been much of a fan of him, so this clearly wasn't your idea. What a fucking idiot.'

After scanning the room one last time she sat back down and noticeably deflated, her aggression receding as vulnerability, so rarely apparent, shone through. Jess wasn't a weak person, and seeing her like this made Bella even angrier at Mike.

'You're right, he's an idiot honey. Boys are. Come to mine tonight, all of you – I think girls' night in has become a necessity.'

And the look on Angela's face meant that none of the others disputed it. If one of them was hurt, their response was to unite. Though this one wouldn't have quite the same effect on vampires, Bella couldn't dispute that she belonged to two packs, both protective of their members, both a force to be reckoned with.

A major Achilles' heel in regards to this pack however was vodka though, as she later found out.

Despite having been continuously mixing it with fruit juice or soda, and though they had only started drinking an hour ago, it was eight o'clock, and they were pissed.

'He was…he was a little FUCKER. A teeny weeny fucker.' Jess was slouched, leaning on Angela's bed, drink in hand. She started giggling. 'Hehe – teeny weeney. Tiny penis.'

They all started cracking up.

'When did you see his penis?' Lauren asked, still laughing.

'Didn't,' she replied, having another sip. 'Felt it though. He 'accidentally' knocked my hand onto it. Teeny weeny, itsy bitsy.' She took another sip. 'He's a dick. Thought I'd learnt to avoid fuckers after Tyler.'

'Mate, I'm sorry. If it helps there's no way I'd have ever encouraged something that fucking annoying.' Bella crawled over and slouched onto the other girl's shoulder.

'Don't worry 'bout it Bella. Anyway, he's not your type.'

Surprised, Bella looked up. 'What dya mean?'

'You like tan boyssssssss!'

The other girls all started giggling again.

'What? No I don't, shush!' She started blushing. 'Paul's my friend. We're frieeends!' When the giggling stopped, she looked up whilst tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Though they looked delighted, surprise seemed to be the overriding emotion.

'Who is PAUL?' Angela squealed.

'Yeah I was speakin' bout your Jacob, whose Paul?'

'Um no one. I don't know. Who? Can you pass the chocolate?' she spluttered out, realising her mistake.

'Don't you get coy Swan!' Lauren almost yelled as Angela threw the chocolate to her. 'Who is Paul? Wait – Paul Lahote? I fucking know him! Sarah Jackson fucking slept with him last year! The Paul from La Push right?'

Despite her drunkenness, and despite not knowing this Sarah or even Paul really, Bella was instantly enraged.

She was furious.

Paul should be all hers. No one should get to touch him. She should get to touch him. All the time. And he should be constantly touching her.

And he smelt good. She wanted to smell him all the time.

She couldn't imagine someone else touching him, let alone him being inside someone else.

She wasn't sure if it was because of these sudden and disturbing thoughts, or because of the alcohol, but suddenly she felt ill. Sick.

She barely made it to Angela's bathroom in time to heave the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She felt someone hold her hair back as she threw up, the acid's taste and scent nauseating her further as it left her body.

'Sorry Angie,' she mumbled as she fumbled to find the chain before flushing the grossness away. A glass of water was passed to her.

'Don't worry Bella hun, we've all been caught out by booze before. Sorry about our reaction to Paul though, I doubt that helped.'

'I didn't mean to mention him,' Bella whimpered, eyes closed as she rested her head against the coolness of the loo. 'Nothings happened or anything like that.'

'Bella don't worry lovely, it doesn't matter. I'm gonna call Jacob to pick you up though if that's ok, there's no way you can drive, and I doubt you want Charlie turning up.'

'God no. Call Jake. Tell him I'm sorry it's late. And I'm sorry I was sick Angie.'

'Stop fretting Bella, its fine! I'll call him now.' The slightly less drunk girl stepped out of the room, having removed the phone from her friend's pocket. Bella felt sleepy, so she slept.

Next thing she knew, she was being lifted into a warm embrace, the contrast of the cool toilet and the new heat waking her slightly. She felt the vibrations echo through him as he asked Angela whether she had brought a bag, and said goodnight to the other girls.

Then there was movement, and then she descended from the warmth onto what felt like a car seat. Discontent with the sudden exposure to the night's chill, a whimper escaped as she curled slightly on the leather.

'Shh honey,' she heard as his lips kissed her forehead. 'I'm taking care of you. I'll always take care of you,' he whispered. Then he was gone and she heard the passenger door close, before a few seconds later hearing the opposite door swinging open and shut. A seatbelt was brought around her, and clicked into place.

Moving around she rested her head onto his shoulder. His arm came down, hand on her skin, as he cuddled her closer. Happy, she sighed.

'Billy's at my aunts' so I'm taking you to mine. Go to sleep beautiful.'

And she did.

Some days change nothing and some change everything. Today hadn't altered Bella Swan's life or would.


	6. Chapter 5 Flushed

The room was too bright. Her head hurt.

_Where the hell was she?_

Vague memories of the night before started trickling back. Angela's room's yellow walls. Orange juice. Vodka - shit. She groaned, curling up further in the bed sheets. With one eye closed as an attempt to shield herself from the light, she scanned her location. Images of Jake's family and friends looked back at her from behind their frames and glass. She was in his room. He had picked her up last night and taken her here. As if fogged by the drink, a hazy memory of Jacob making her change into one of his shirts and brush her teeth oozed back.

She sat up slightly, leaning against the wall. From this slightly higher vantage point she saw the blanket and pillow on the floor. He must have stayed right next to her all night.

That boy was a friggin' saint.

Knowing it was time to get up, and ignoring the protests of her sore body, she started to move despite feeling unsteady and even more bambi-ish that normal. Slowly, leaning on the mattress, she eased herself to her feet. Once stood she released her grip on the bed, pulled the hair band off of her wrist and pushed her birds' nest into a pony tail. Thank god Jake had had the sense to make her brush her teeth last night, she couldn't imagine how bad her post-vomit morning breath would be otherwise. She walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

The Black household was deeply entrenched in her childhood's summer memories, and she was more than fond of the home. All on one floor so that Billy could move his way around easily, it was cozy and comfortable and encouraged a sense of belonging to anyone who turned up. Like the Swan house, it wasn't all that big, but however contained a sense of masculinity her home, decorated originally by Renee, lacked. She felt safe here.

Still overcome by self-pity due to the hangover, it wasn't until she was standing in the kitchen's doorway that she realised more people than her and Jake were home. Thinking back, she had heard voices whilst walking through the sitting room, but had been concentrating so hard on not falling that she hadn't acknowledged them.

Now she was being appraised by six half-naked shifters and an amused Leah (on Jared's lap), all crammed into the room, and she had nowhere to hide.

'Morning,' she mumbled, throat croaky.

Quil and Jared started laughing.

'You look rough Bells,' Sam grinned, 'can I ask what happened?'

'I had vodka.' She found Jacob smirking, arms crossed, behind the counter and walked over to him. Her feet felt cold on the kitchen tiles. Once there she reached out and nestled into his arms, hugging him close and rested her still achy head on his chest. She tried to ignore that some of the others were still laughing as it made her head sore. 'Thanks Jake, I owe you one. Or more.'

'Don't worry 'bout it sleeping beauty, couldn't let Charlie kill you. Besides, it was kind of funny, you're sort of adorable when you're out of it,' he smiled down. 'Though I utterly reserve the right to laugh at you later.'

She swatted him half-heartedly, making him chuckle and his chest vibrate. 'Can I take a shower?'

'Course, you know where the towels are. We're gonna sort out lunch now though so don't take ages.'

'Lunch? What time is it?'

'Ten to one. I thought it would be best to just let you try and sleep it out.'

'Also Jake thought you looked _cute _all curled up and didn't want to get you out of his bed,' Embry added in a tell-tale voice, eliciting a glare from Jacob.

Giggling, Bella begrudgingly stepped out of her best friend's hug and started moving towards the bathroom, trying very hard to ignore what she just realised. There were six half naked shifters and Leah. Meaning Leah, Sam, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil – and Paul.

Paul was there in the room with her, and she hadn't seen him since last weekend. It took real effort not to look for him as she left, because more than anything she wanted to see him. She wanted to see his face and mouth, and then she wanted him to take care of her. She wanted to be held by him.

It was a testimony to her self-control that, looking comfortable, she left the kitchen without making eye contact. Being careful to lock the door behind her, once in the bathroom she stripped the large shirt off, stepped out of her panties and into the shower.

Paul Lahote, ignoring the conversation continuing around him, concentrated on the noises coming from the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on, the patter of water hitting the wall, and Bella's insignificant weight move into it.

He hadn't thought that he'd see her this morning, the plan had been to run into her at the bonfire tonight, but her escapade last night had changed things. He wanted to know why she and the other girls had been drinking in the first place, he wanted to know what had happened. Seeing her, legs exposed, messy hair, and slightly flushed had instantly brought out his arousal, but also his possessiveness and jealousy. The way she had walked straight into Black's arms fucking pissed him off. And he hated that her usual scent was tainted by his, as she had been wearing his clothes and sleeping in his bed.

Paul concentrated on his breathing for a few seconds. He hated even fucking imagining her in Black's bed, and could feel his wolf becoming outraged at the other man's permission to be that close to what was his. She had been vulnerable and Black had gotten to hold her and watch over her. Had gotten to touch what didn't belong to him.

Knowing that this line of thought would only push his fury out of control, he tried to move the wolf's attention from the threat, back to their girl. Right now she was under the cascade of water, soaking wet and naked.

That image was more than sufficient to alter his focus.

If this had been his house, and he had already claimed the girl's virginity, he knew exactly what would happen next. So as not to alert her to his presence, he would quietly open the door and step into the steamy room. She'd be unaware, and enjoying the warmth as he unbuttoned his pants, removing his clothing.

First, he'd watch her.

Her breasts, stomach and ass would be exposed, water trickling down, as she lifted her head towards the jet, rubbing her face with her pale hands. Courtesy of his improved eyesight he would be able to make out each drop on her skin, and would observe them rolling down her, over each curve and inch. Only when every bit of her wet body had been imprinted into his memory for later recollection would he join her.

She'd probably squeak or shriek at first as the surprise of his presence scared her, but once she span around and recognised him, her lover, there would be no more hesitance. Their skin looked so good together, his darkness and her light, and he'd notice that as she stepped towards him, pulled in by his tempting heat. Whilst kissing those rosy, full lips he'd move his fingers up and down her arms, over her wet breasts and caress her stomach, his touch making her tremble. She'd taste good and he'd want her, his cock erect and ready. Slowly, teasing, he'd move his mouth from her lips to her neck, a whimper at his affections escaping her, and then he'd descend her body, his warm mouth making its way to her breasts. There, he'd suckle one whilst his hands cupped and squeezed the other, nipples beading. The height difference would be slightly awkward so, without even exerting that much strength he'd pick her up and hold her against the wall, facilitating access to that small, tight body.

The sounds she'd make. The scent she'd enhance for him. She'd be whimpering, groaning, clutching her hands to his hair and clawing his chest as he gave her what she wanted. Slowly he'd sink his engorged dick into her wetness, and he would fuck her against the shower wall, shifting his hips as he made her body ride his, the friction killing them both.

He would fuck her and make her come, repeatedly.

That thought settled the wolf further. Black would never get to touch her like he would, no matter how much he played the loving best friend card.

'So why was Bells drinking that much anyway?' he heard Leah asking, snapping him out of it.

'Jessica Stanley's boyfriend fucked up so they were drinking her sorrows away. The moron asked Bella out.' Jake replied, buttering more bread as sandwich after sandwich was being made. 'All the girls were out of it when I got there though, Jess was passed out.'

The others laughed, though not infallible, they had a higher level of resistance to alcohol than the average human and thought it was quite funny that others got so drunk so easily. Neither Paul nor Jake joined in with the chuckling though, they were both thinking of Mike Newton. He wouldn't be all that safe on the rez for a while.

Fifteen minutes later, and unaware of the fantasy she has provoked within Paul, she was dressed and eating lunch with the others in Jacob's front garden. Munching on her sandwich, she laughed and chatted with the others, and enjoyed some of Forks' rare sun. If the weather kept it up there would be no reason at all to abandon tonight's bonfire. Jared and Leah had held hands whilst chatting with her, and she felt happy for them and grateful for her hangover's demise. As she went in to refill her glass of water, she felt proud as she had even spoken with Paul, whom she had braved with a couple of light remarks. He looked good.

She didn't notice him behind her, stepping into the house under the pretence of also getting a drink. But eyes firmly on his prize, on his woman, he followed her away from the others. Only when she was leaning over the sink to turn on the tap did he make his presence known, his arms going down on each side, trapping her against the counter. Gasping rapidly, shocked, she turned and faced the man keeping her captive only to become trapped once more.

His dark eyes didn't stray from hers, and she could see things in that look that she had never seen in such quantities before. Attraction, desire, protectiveness, possessiveness and anger were all evident, and she knew then that their dance had not been without cause. He wanted her, and there was an animalistic and primitive edge to his desire that knocked the breath out of her.

'Do you know what you do to me?' he asked, voice low and gravely. 'What seeing you does to me? What touching or smelling you does to me?'

She couldn't move, he was too much, this was too much. He smelt too good. She could feel the heat rising off of him. Shaking, she shook her head.

He smiled, though the depth of emotion in his gaze didn't waver. 'I didn't think so.' She saw him glance down at her lips, and if possible his look intensified further. 'I want you. I want you little one.' His gaze furrowed. 'I want to know what you taste like,' He growled.

Still pinning her against the work top, one of his hands stroked her exposed neck as he leant in. She didn't even want to stop him.

He kissed her, and Bella almost imploded at his lips' touch.

She'd never been kissed like this before, not with Edward nor anybody else. His mouth devoured hers, and she had never felt so alive, so powerful or so desired. The new pattern of movement and taste aroused an archaic need within the depths of her body, a need so uncompromising and essential that she almost purred as it took control. She wanted more and she wanted it from him. She tangled her hands into the shorter hair at the back of his neck, twisting the strands, and making Paul groan at the sensation.

Her glass stayed in the sink, overfilling as the tap carried on flowing.

Though he thought it might kill him to do so, Paul pulled back, cutting the connection between them as their lips detached. As fucking aroused and smug as he was, he didn't want their moment to be interrupted by anyone else, as it would be if they took too long to return. Her cheeks were flushed and breathing heavy, and as he took this in pride flared within him. He had made her feel this way. He had started this.

'We're going to the bonfire tonight and I will see you there. We can't continue now, but I can assure you that this will be continued.' His voice no more than a deep note, arousing Bella further. 'But these lips of yours are mine Bella. And I don't share.'

Reaching around her, he turned the tap off and stole her glass. And with that warning, he walked away aroused and entranced, her taste still on his lips.


	7. Chapter 6 Refreshment

Watching him leave, his muscled back fluid in movement, Bella remained where he left her, shock pinning her to the sink. All she could hear was the sound of her shallow breathing, the hum of some electrical appliance nearby and the trace of voices outside. Paul hadn't looked back for her, hadn't glanced over his shoulders as he re-joined the others, as he knew Bella wouldn't appreciate the ecstatic look of victory on his face.

Unaware of what had transpired under the noise of their conversation, the pack knowing nothing of the kitchen, those outside continued talking, Paul joining in on his return.

It was a long few seconds before Bella could peel herself away from the counter.

She caught her reflection on the microwave as she twisted around, and saw the shocked look fade into nothingness. Had anyone else been there they would have found her face to be untranslatable, devoid of anything further than her features. Yet inside she was a volcano, erupting with contrasting and complementary feeling and thought. She shouldn't have let that kiss happen.

She reached for the glass (originally Paul's as he had taken hers), filled it, and took a sip. The water flowed through her mouth, down her throat and did its bit in cooling the fire the man had stoked. Kissing him had been very different to dancing with him. His mouth on hers, moving with hers. His taste. So much more intimate, so much more personal. Nothing like anything that had ever happened to Bella in conjunction with another person before.

Checking to see that she had left nothing, she picked the cup up and quietly left the kitchen, not wanting to stay too long at the scene of the crime. She finished lunch with the others, blending inconspicuously back into the conversation thanks to her new façade of gentle happiness, put on so as to not arouse suspicion. She didn't look at Paul. She couldn't. Not yet. Not until she was in control.

The only moment of almost-discovery had been when Jake, frowning, asked why her breath smelt of Paul. An awkward half second had followed that question. But Bella wasn't an idiot, and though she would tell him eventually, she had no intention of being sussed out by Jacob before she was ready. She smiled, pointed out the accidental glass mix-up, claimed Paul having taken the wrong cup was responsible, and that she hadn't noticed until she had taken a few sips.

Jacob smiled, reassured, and she was instantly swallowed by guilt.

Not long later she had thanked Jacob once more for letting her crash, assured him that he'd see her on the beach later, waved goodbye to the others, and left. She remembered how desperately she had tried to escape James last year, and felt that the desperation entwined with her leaving today hadn't been that dissimilar. Despite the smiles, she was scared. It took a lot of effort not to floor it and get the fuck out of La Push before someone stopped her.

She drove her truck home, so grateful that Jake using it meant she hadn't had to collect it from Angie's, and did her very best not to think about anything at all. Not Paul. Not Jacob. She just concentrated on the road and her driving, holding on to the edge she could feel wrestling with her. She wanted to be safe at home before she broke down.

Charlie hadn't been home when she finally pulled her truck into their drive. With no apparent haste, she picked up her bag from the passenger seat, got out, locking the door behind her, and then let herself into the house. She walked through the empty house, up the stairs and into her room. The door closed behind her.

That's when shit hit the internal fan.

Before she could stop herself she was on fire with all the feelings she had repressed and saw each one possess her, consume her through the now streaming tears.

First grief, sad proof that - despite her recovery - a small part of her had still been holding out for Edward, and now mourned the evident end of what they had shared.

After that came anger, which burnt strong for a fair while. Anger at herself, at Paul, at Jacob, at Edward, at Mike and at the type of guy who thought it was ok to make women become this fucking furious.

Then sadness filled the gap anger left, with regrets concerning Jake loving her too much.

Shame came next at the way she had responded to him.

Then arousal as she remembered Paul's skin.

Pride at being what someone as beautiful as him desired.

Followed by confusion.

Then fatigue, despite her late lie in.

She tucked herself into her welcoming bed.

She slept.

She had woken up an hour or two later, and was now observing a small feather float past her window. Bella watched it, still under her bed covers, as it danced, liberated by the wind. Eventually it flew out of sight.

There was no way she was going to the barbeque.

Paul could go fuck himself.

The way he had looked at her. Spoken to her. The kiss.

Climbing out, rising to her feet in a very quiet rage, Bella unpacked her overnight bag, dirty clothing shoved into her basket, toothbrush thumped on top of her chest of drawers. Though she was indisputably angry at him, she was primarily furious at herself. She shouldn't have let him touch her. Hell, she shouldn't have even allowed it to almost happen. But it had and now she was going to fucking deal with it because it would take more than a damn kiss to floor her.

Taking out the items at the very bottom of the bag, she found her phone. Three new messages. One from Jess, one from Angela, one from Jake.

'Feel better soon – don't worry, Lauren eventually was sick too. You guys are weak ;) Tell Jake I said hi and thanks, see you tomorrow xx' – Angela, 23:03 PM.

'Mike shall pay for his crime at the bbq tonight. His execution shall be beautiful. Help me out? Xx' – Jess, 14:27 PM.

'You k Bells, you didn't text me that you got home safe xx' – Jacob, 15:34 PM.

The bad thing about phones is that they make you confront people faster than you'd want to. First she sent a text to the easiest recipient, and thanked Angela for a good night and getting Jake to fetch her. Then she sent a quick text to Jacob, apologising and telling him that she didn't feel great so might not turn up to the beach later. Then, knowing already how she would respond, she texted her last contact.

Not even twenty seconds after, her phone started vibrating – an incoming call. Biting the bullet, Bella picked it up and answered.

'Why aren't you coming tonight?' Jess demanded.

'I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling very-'

'Don't bullshit me,' Jess interrupted, 'you're a terrible liar. Besides, I know you hate lying. So why aren't you coming tonight?'

'Jess, please drop it.'

'What's happened Bella?'

'…Look I'm avoiding someone. I really, really don't want to do this, so please don't force it.'

'Are you ok Bells?' Jess asked, her voice turning far more cautious and calming than it had previously been.

Bella sat down on the end of her bed. 'Not really. Jess I…' She let loose, she held nothing back. 'I let one of Jake's friends kiss me. I don't know what to do, I'm honestly panicking and I'm friggin terrified of going back to the rez. What will I tell Jacob when he finds out? What can I tell the other guy?' Her voice had steadily risen as she spoke, and Jess could now hear the tremble it concealed. 'I'm not ready for a relationship and this guy is friggin intense! I just… I-'

'Bella, honey, breathe. It's going to be ok, ok?'

'Ok.'

'Ok. Now this is what is going to happen. You're going to go to the barbeque because it takes more than some dude to run you away from your friends. You're going to speak to Jacob before someone else does. And, to top it all off, you're going to have a good, chilled time with your friends. Ok?'

Bella sighed. 'Ok.'

'Trust me hun, its going to be fine. Now go get a shower and I'll pick you up at six, that gives you time to get changed and stuff.'

'Thanks Jess, you're a good friend.'

'Pff, I'm the best. Now no panic attacks, and I'll see you later.'

'Bye.'

Jess was kind of perfect friend wise. Grabbing her toothbrush on the way, and with a half-smile that seemed inconceivable an hour or so ago, Bella went to the bathroom and did as she was told.

But, just over an hour later, pulling into the nearest car park to first beach, she wondered if she should start regretting her decision. Despite the fair weather, not that many people had turned up, just a few handfuls could be seen milling around a bonfire in the distance. Fewer people might make it feel more intimate, intimacy not being something Bella particularly wanted from tonight.

The smell of grilled meat and fish flew from the little barbeques adjacent to the large fire, hitting the two girls as they stepped out of Jess' car. It smelt good as they approached the cluster, lured in, arms weighed down by soda Bella had found in her cupboard and assorted snacks from Jess' house. Despite the day's warmth, the sand was cold under their feet as they got closer, twilight having stolen its heat. In the distance the sun was setting over the sea.

If she hadn't been focusing so hard on being confident, Bella would have noticed how beautiful it was.

What she did notice however was Jacob noticing her and Jess, then beaming, his smile lit up from the bonfire he'd been encouraging seconds before. He stood up from his crouched position and walked towards them, approaching, before pulling Bella into a hug when they were close enough. After he released her, he surprised Bella by then pulling Jess into one too. Though, thinking about it, she didn't really know why she was surprised, she had introduced him to her Forks friends and he was a nice guy that liked to give hugs.

Still, she wasn't sure she liked it.

'Can I give you guys a hand?' he offered, gesturing to the goodies in their arms.

'Nah we're good Jake, thanks,' Bella replied, smiling up at him, her hesitance overshadowed by his friendliness.

'Its good to see ya, thought you said you weren't coming?'

Bella and Jess glanced at one another.

'I reconsidered.'

Jake laughed, eyes twinkling. 'Fine, be all secretive then! I'm glad you reconsidered in any case.'

'Yeah he'd have been all mopey otherwise,' added Jared as they got to the others, 'how you feeling drunkasaurus?'

'Gee, I'm fine, thanks el douchio. How are ya?'

'Meh, if we could get these hot dogs to cook a little faster I'd be better.' He replied as Embry plucked the plastic bottles out of Bella's arms.

Glancing around she saw that Jess had headed straight to the paler group on a log, where Mike was currently looking a little queezy. She'd finally trapped him. Idiot.

'Mind if we open these?' a deep voice asked, tearing her attention away from the unfolding drama. 'I'm awful hungry.'

Paul's dark eyes looked down at her, bemused, and yet as clear in intent as ever in their transmission of desire. The way he looked at her showed a request of submission, a wish to dominate, and it had previously scared the living bejesus out of her. But tonight was different to this morning – she wouldn't get caught again. They couldn't freeze her. She was prepared.

'Those are Jess' but I'm sure that'll be fine. They're here to be eaten after all.'

Paul was surprised. She was making coherent sentences whilst he was trying to charm her.

'Thank you,' Paul stepped forwards slightly, closer to her. 'So what can I expect from tonight little one? You're so full of surprises.'

'You can expect me to eat a hot dog or two, chat with my friends and enjoy the night.'

Dropping the bag of pretzels he'd been holding, her put his hand on her hip. 'Bella you know-'

She stepped away, and savoured the look of surprise on his face as she did so. Hell, in all honesty she was surprised to have moved away from his touch, his smell. 'I'll talk to you later Paul, have a good evening though.' She smiled up at him, turned around, and walked away.

She felt fucking proud.

Paul watched her, watched the sway of her hips as she moved further and further out of his grasp, and did his very best to calm his wolf the fuck down. Driven by the instinct to protect, dominate and pleasure its wanted, his wolf was trembling within him at the change in his woman's attitude.

Didn't she understand? Didn't he tell her? He motherfucking wanted her! Wanted what only she could give! Trembling, close to phasing, he ran towards the safety of the forest. He couldn't hold the animal back any longer.

His pack mates didn't follow. They knew trouble when they saw it and there was no way they'd try and pick Paul Lahote's mind when he was so obviously furious. One of the most volatile wolves at the best of times, it would be a death wish to purposely pursue him.

Had they, they would have seen the intensity of his rage and his desire for the girl now joking with Leah. The huge wolf, towering, teeth bared and snarling watched his girl speak and move. He'd always known she was strong-willed, it had been one of the primary things he'd liked about her in addition to her body. His wolf didn't want a weak lover. But despite this, he had never considered the possibility that he might be refused.

Rejection didn't sit well with him.

Time went by as he watched her move and laugh, minutes turning into hours as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Still the wolf remained, the man buried far beneath his animal's need to watch over her. But as the night continued the man grew in strength, until, two hours after he phased, he returned to his original form, his body heaving from the effort.

She looked happy. He couldn't bear it. Couldn't bare the distance between them. Couldn't imagine not being with her, or being with anyone else. It petrified him to think of her being without him, or him being alone without her.

He hadn't ever been this scared before. Not as a child. Not as a youth. Not as a man.

Sat alone beyond the edge of the forest, naked, terrified and yet unable to take his eyes off of her form, Paul began to cry.


	8. Chapter 7 Cause and Effect

'FUCK!' Paul bellowed, scaring the birds in the surrounding trees, sending them panicking into flight.

Swotting away the tears, his rough worker's hands rubbed against his tan cheeks. He couldn't believe she'd done this to him_. __'__Calm the fuck down Lahote__! W__hat the fuck is this?_' he thought at himself, fuming at his weakness. Even his wolf had been startled by the tears. This was weakness, and the animal couldn't understand why it was being shown. Weakness wouldn't win it its mate. Weakness would suggest to his mate that he wasn't the ideal father for her offspring, it was a fucking evolutionary fact. _'What the __hell__ are you crying about? A fucking girl? Jesus fucking Christ you are so fucking lucky there aren't any wolves out here, Quil would never fucking let this go.'_

He stood up from his crouched position. He couldn't believe this had happened. Couldn't believe how much just wanting to fuck this girl messed with him. He'd wanted women before. Nothing like this though. Nothing this intense. _Fuck._

He couldn't let this happen. He was the wolf. The dominant.

He began pacing, his shoeless feet crushing grass, leaves and twigs. A low growling noise was continuously rising from his chest, warning nearby animals and beasts to stay far away if they knew what's best for them.

If she became his female, _no_, fuck that, when she became his female she would be his submissive.That was the way it was supposed to be, not this, not this mother-cunting mess.

'Fuck!' he growled again, and lunged at the closest tree. His fist came down hard, denting the bark with a groan. The sensation intervened with his disgraced fury, so instantly gaining his attention. It made him feel better.

He pulled his hand away, turning his back on the damaged tree, and wiped the blood off of his knuckles. The wound beneath had already healed. '_Right,' _Paul thought_. __'__If__ what__ it takes is a sensory diversion to forget her then I'm going to have sex.' _

Paul smiled to himself.

He'd remind himself who he was, what he was and what he was capable of.

Tonight he was gonna fuck someone senseless.

And it wasn't going to be Bella Swan.

Further away, at the beach, the night was quiet. The only sounds, barring the breeze moving through the trees and the ocean, was that coming from those around the bonfire, chatting and eating too much. Bella rarely saw her friends from Forks interact with those from the rez, and it was an almost anthropological experience.

If she was honest, she had no idea how the others could accept that the pack were normal people. Their size and ability (even toned down in order to 'fit in') should have been enough to tip them off, but throwing in the way they moved, individually and together, in complete tune… She didn't understand how they got away with it. She wondered whether she'd have worked it out had she not previously been aware of magic and monsters.

Maybe she wouldn't have.

Bella sighed and snuggled a little deeper into Jacob's arms. Sat between his legs, her back against his, she was warm and content - even in opposition to the night's chill. Jake didn't seem too discontent either, his arms pulling her a little closer. Still, despite, the satisfaction in the moment, Bella knew this peace was temporary.

She had to tell Jake. Hell, she'd been dancing around it all night, trying to ignore what she had to do, but still being reminded every time she found Jess frowning at her and Jacob. Jess was right, she needed to this. She should just man up and tell him. He was her friend so surely he'd be understanding about the situation. She wasn't naïve enough to think he wouldn't be pissed, she knew he cared about her, and maybe he kinda liked her a wee bit, but still, he was nothing if not sensible. He'd side with her. He wouldn't be irrational.

Who was she kidding.

On the off chance that Jake _didn't_ tell Charlie with some knight in shining armour delusion of protecting her, there was no way he wouldn't confront Paul, as well as hers truly.

Confrontation seemed a long way off in his arms, staring into the fire.

'You ok?' Jacob asked quietly, noticing the look marring her petite features.

She gulped slightly. Time to bite the bullet.

'I need to tell you something. Can we walk?'

Jake frowned – he didn't like the sound of that at all. But despite that presentiment he nodded, lifting his weight as he rose to his feet, offering a hand to pull her up too once standing.

Together they walked away from the others, and after a few minutes the sound of the bonfire was unnoticeable, at least to Bella's ears.

'We out of earshot yet?' she asked.

'Yeah - what's this about Bella?'

She couldn't help but squirm a little, moving her weight from one foot to another as she tried to think of a way to tell him without sounding like a hoe.

'Bella, you're making me nervous…' He took a step closer to her, arms crossed in front of him. 'What's going on?'

She sighed, and took responsibility for her actions. 'I'm telling you this because you and I – we don't lie to one another, and I want you to find it out from me,' she replied, running her hand through her hair. She looked towards the sea. She didn't want to see him when she told him; she didn't want to see what he felt. 'Paul kissed me this morning – and I kissed him back.'

With that, the night became a little less quiet.

Several miles away, Paul got off his motorbike.

After running home, human in case someone phased in and saw, he had quickly thrown on his trusty pair of black jeans and a white top before legging it back out again.

Now outside Star Club, one of the most vibrant night time spots in Port Angeles, he was already getting the attention his ego wanted. The men in the queue found themselves puffing their chests out to look a little tougher, whilst the women did the same – though for very different reasons. Ignoring them, he walked straight to the front and spoke to the bouncer, his mate Tom. A minute later he was going straight on through.

There were advantages to knowing people – and to being desirable. He was good for business.

Inside the club was bouncing, groups dancing and speaking, people making out in corners, women eyeing each other up for weakness whilst appraising the men. It was dark, poorly lit, and encouraged a feeling of naughtiness.

The place reeked of sweat, alcohol and sex, and Paul fucking loved it.

A new song came on as he walked over to the bar. He got the attention of the woman behind the counter almost immediately.

'What can I get ya?' the blonde asked, looking him up and down. Men like him didn't turn up all that often.

'Four shots of vodka.' He purred back, leaning it and enjoying her slightly foggy expression. He smelt her in: she wanted him.

Without another word, she got him the drink, adding a fifth one to the table. 'That last one is on the house.' She said, leaning in, coincidentally giving him a look down her chest.

'Much obliged, you're a doll.' He smirked, giving her the money before turning his back on her. He had no intention of settling for the first woman he saw. He was Paul Lahote, and he wanted the best. Bella had no idea what she was missing out on.

He scanned the crowd, several women were already staring at him. Only one didn't look away after he made eye contact. _A Potential. _He gleamed at her, seeing her start to walk over towards him.

She was hot. Long blonde hair, longer than the barmaids, and a little red dress that made no attempts to hide how long her legs were. Legs made for wrapping around him as he slid into her heat. Skyscraper heels adorned her feet, bringing her closer and closer.

She wasn't Bella but she'd do fine.

Two hours later he was back at her apartment, pounding into her body, once again bringing her closer and closer. Clutching onto the bed frame for dear life, she groaned as he kept on slamming into her from behind. Now only wearing the black heels, her night out had taken a very good turn. This man was rough, and when she felt a hand move down her hip and begin rubbing her clit, she couldn't hold back any more. This was the third orgasm of the night and he still didn't look close to finishing.

Paul was eyes closed, imagining a sweeter scent and a smaller woman. He imagined that the stream of swearing and moaning were coming from _her_ lips, and that he was punishing _her_ body due to her intolerable behaviour earlier. As the dominant he'd remind her of his prowess and strength, stretching her and pleasing her body. There would be no restraint as he reminded that little devil of who he was.

Still not finished, he pulled out of the trembling woman's body and span her around.

'Suck me.' He demanded, authority and power evident in his tone.

She didn't hesitate as she lowered her mouth onto his engorged cock, suckling him. She could taste a mix of sweat and herself upon him, and without delay began playing, moving her head back and forth. She tried to take as much in as possible, but he was big - she had to use her hand too.

Paul imagined Bella's lips, her hair, the way she had looked that first time in the rain.

The feel of her body against his throughout the dance.

Her flushed in the kitchen.

Her scent.

Fuck, that scent.

And that was enough. He came, spilling his seed into the strangers' throat. His wolf snarled at the wrong woman but grudgingly enjoyed the carnal bliss she had brought on.

After, they both took a second to breathe, eyes closed in silence. He recovered fast but she was exhausted. But gently, she removed the condom and, using her already spoilt sheets, wiped his dick clean, removing the lingering juices. He hissed at the sensation of her hand back there.

Then he stood up, got dressed, and left.

It was only when he got to his bike that he realised he hadn't known her name. But, distracting him, a slight buzz in his pocket alerted him to a new message. He pulled his phone out.

'Pack meeting, NOW.' – Sam, 23:52.

Paul frowned. It was late. This was unusual.

Without any delay, he got back on his bike and started driving home. Something must have happened back at the rez.

His wolf growled at the threat. Though a threat to what, he didn't know.


	9. Chapter 8 A grain of sand

A/N: Sorry for slow update, I've been enjoying our Olympics! But thanks so much for not going anywhere and continuously submitting reviews, I've read each and every one and can't thank you guys enough! You're the reason any work gets done, and I'm insanely grateful for both this as well as the privilege of being the Raven's Read of the month of August! Thank you, this means the world. But enough of the wishy washy stuff, here's what you're after:

When Sam Uley had smelt the change on Leah's younger brother, he had phased.

Rage had engulfed him, the man and wolf united in their fury – though for very separate reasons. The wolf for one was disgusted at having a pup join his pack. The child could bring no asset in the protection of his people, so Seth would be a weakness, an infant amongst warriors. The wolf was proud, and there was no glory in being the master of a litter.

But beyond that lay a separate reason for why the reason the man was furious. And devastated.

A silent acknowledgment was made by each of his wolves when their phase came. They recognised the loss contained in the change, understood the extent of what they had to give up. Their futures, their present, their secret thoughts, and in some cases their families – all had to be willingly abandoned, or the inner struggle between man and wolf would break both parties. There was a reason why Jared had needed a new house as soon as possible. To put it bluntly, he was no longer welcome at his parents' home. Though that situation would not be replicated in Seth's case due to his patents' involvement with the tribe's constitution, he was still too young to truly know what he would lose whilst recognising his wolf.

Seth was fourteen. Six weeks ago, he had still been thirteen. But there it had been nevertheless, the twang on his scent that Sam had smelt on Jacob, Leah, Embry and every other pack member. It was irrefutable, given a month or two, Seth Clearwater would change into a wolf. His body would peak at an accelerated rate, his senses would improve drastically, but he would still be but a boy. He would have to give up things whilst still being too young to recognise their worth.

He'd been looking for Leah when Sam found her brother. Had gone to her house to thank her for something, a DVD or favour, he now couldn't remember. It had faded in importance. Once arrived, the scents had slapped him in the face, halting him in his tracks as if he had been hit. The smell of two wolves, their scents similar but distinguishable, danced around their home. Leah and the boy. Her brother, the child.

It had been late, and the lights of the house shone through the windows, revealing all to the outside world. Sam could make out the Spiderman poster in an upstairs bedroom, almost certainly Seth's room as he could picture neither Leah nor her parents putting it up. In that moment of anguished realisation, as truth hit him in the nose and time seemed to slow right down, that testimony of childhood seemed like the most significant thing in the world. He had phased as the rage rushed through him, adrenalin pumping him up as his wolf tore through his clothing.

The forest had feared the Alpha that night.

But that had been over a month ago now, and Seth Clearwater had just phased on one of the most unexpected nights under Sam's command.

And the wolf knew what this meant, knew the thing that had evaded its' man. And that made this important now.

Sam had been at the beach when what happened, happened.

'Paul kissed me this morning – and I kissed him back.' She squeezed her hands into fists at her sides. She could hear the tremble in her voice. Uncaring of the goings on upon the shore, the waves rolled by and by, a constant noise and rhythm being brought to her betrayal.

'…what do you mean?' he asked gently, confused.

'Jake, I'm so sorry-'

'You kissed him?'

'I – yes. I did, but –'

'But what?! What do you mean you kissed him?! Why did you kiss Paul, Bella?!' he half-shouted, confusion increased ten-fold.

'I don't know, I wasn't thinking–'

'What and now you are?! That's a shit excuse Bella! And for fucks sake, just look at me, I'm talking to you!'

She turned around and, for the first time in her life, she felt scared of Jake. For the first time, she could see a hint of animal in his gaze and her body responded instinctively to the wolf's threat. His body trembled whilst his dark eyes furiously begged her to tell him she lied, that it hadn't happened, that everything was going to be ok. But she couldn't do that. She didn't know if it was going to be ok.

'So you kissed him in my home.'

'Jake, please-'

'Please what?! What more could I have done Bella! I've _told you _about Paul! You know what he does to girls! Have you slept with him?'

'What? God no, nothing like that has happened!'

'Do you want to?'

She hadn't expected that question, and couldn't stop the pause as the suggestion danced about her. 'What?'

'You heard me,' Jake replied, stepping towards her across the sand, 'do you want to sleep with him Bella?'

'Stop Jake.'

'Do you want him to fuck you, is that it?' he added, still advancing towards her. 'Do you want him to –'

'I said stop – you can't talk to me like that!' Bella yelled, the anger and hurt overwhelming her small frame. 'Yes I kissed him, and it happened and that's that, but just because I made a daft spur of the moment decision does not give you the right to speak to me like that!' He had stopped moving, but there was now only the smallest of spaces separating the two. He was no longer shaking either, but standing perfectly still, body frozen in his looming position. 'God damn it Jake I know I messed up!' she continued. 'You think I haven't worked that out? I fucked up, but I am doing my best to not make this even worse! I shut him down earlier Jake, I didn't play his games, so please just – just shut up!'

He had known that shouting girl since his childhood, and prided himself on being so hers. He knew each freckle and each imperfection. He had witnessed her tears and her blush, her laughter and her sleep, and knew her deeply, acceptingly. For him it had started by looking forward to her visits in the summer, but when she had moved here, he had fallen for her. He could remember only too vividly his frustration at finding out she had a boyfriend, even before he had known of Cullen's species. At the time he hadn't known she was endangered or at risk, all he had known was that he hated the idea of someone other than him making her grin or laugh.

Someone else touching her.

But since Edward had gone they had gotten stronger, and he had half forgotten about the way it hurt him to imagine his girl with another. But imagining her with Paul – it was unbearable.

All Jake had ever wanted was to be wanted by Bella. That's it.

Nothing more.

She truly looked beautiful tonight. In the moonlight her pale skin glowed, and if anything her trembling just made her look more delicate, more precious.

'I'm sorry,' he answered, trying to calm down before he said something he'd regret. 'I just don't get it Bells. I'm furious. I can't listen to this. I just- I've got to leave.'

'Jacob, please –' she whimpered as he moved away from her.

'Just let me be Bells.' He replied quietly, walking towards the forest, needing to phase and escape the girl that made him feel so much.

Watching him go, Bella felt like shit. She had been an idiot and had hurt her best friend. Though she didn't feel the same way he did, she had never wanted to do anything than make him happy, and she had failed epically in protecting him. She was probably a bad person, but at least now it was all out in the open and she had nothing to hide. Hopefully he wouldn't lose his respect for her. He was too important to lose like this. He deserved better.

Standing on the beach, away from the bonfire, Bella felt alone.

Jess had been her lift so she had no choice but to head back to the others. She hoped Jake was ok. She wrapped her arms around herself, goose bumps having appeared in the cold. The beach was annoyingly beautiful, mocking her in its timeless perfection whilst Bella dealt with her contrasting faults. She wondered how many fights and betrayals this sand had seen.

It was her own fault of course; she wouldn't dare to question that. She alone was responsible for her actions. But sometimes she did wonder whether the universe simply liked to fuck with her. A vampire boyfriend and difficulties with a pack of shape-shifters didn't just plague anyone.

As the bonfire loomed into view, so did the remainder of its occupants, watching her. She noted that Jess was the only non-pack face left, the other Forks' occupants must have trickled home.

She didn't need to be told how much they had heard to know Jake had underestimated his pack mates' hearing. Little did she know that Sam had even already texted Paul, summoning him home to face the consequences of touching what wasn't his.

She was rumbled. Noticing the tension, Jess gave her a questioning look.

'I don't want to talk about it.' She announced quietly. 'If anyone has anything to say, text me.'

No one said a word.

Then, without haste, Sam lifted himself to his feet and made his way towards her, shadow elongated due to the remains of the fire.

And then he was there, a huge muscled stature in front of her body.

He pulled her close, and hugged her into his warmth. She was still family, even if she was daft.

'It's going to be alright, Bella', he said softly. 'It's all going to be alright and this isn't a crisis. It's just the joys of being alive.'

That was when the new howl ripped through the night, and bedlam began.

A life had changed, but Seth Clearwater wasn't the only thing to rip in that moment. Each of the wolves felt it, from Paul, slamming to a halt at the side of the road, to Embry, dropping his hot dog onto the cool sand.

The pack mind was complete, and that tore into its occupants, changing the relationship between their humanity and their animal irreparably.

The unexplainable happened.

Sam remembered the night he had smelt Seth.

And then the pack was complete.


	10. Chapter 9 The Source

A/N: Enjoy! Please review and tell me what you cheeky chaps think 3

He could feel the pull. Feel the strength of it, even in his human form, serenading him back to one specific point in the direction of his land. The tug made him feel wanted, needed, and pleased him enormously. He had never had something like the pull before. It was beautiful and frustrating.

The only real distraction to it, pressing gently on his mind, was a slight sense of amused confusion.

Who was he?

He couldn't really remember anymore, and the entwinement and liberation of his lack of identity made him feel almost drunk. His name was Paul and he was from La Push and he had no family and he wanted to be loved. But apart from those basic facts and memories from the years gone by, he couldn't remember what he was. Was he a wolf-man? The two parts of him used to be separate. They weren't now. He looked down. Shoes. Yes, he was in his human body.

The pull got stronger, distracting him, and he felt a low rumbling growl escape his chest. A small part of him noticed that this human body had never growled that effortlessly before. And then he began to run, following the tug.

His bike lay forgotten by the side of the road.

He was hunting the pull now, playing with the feeling. The forest moved past him as he gained speed and ran in the tug's direction. He wondered what it could be, this new thing that was so appealing to his new man. He met no animals, and no birds flew above him. The grass was wet under his shoes.

The pull tugged harder and the simplicity of Paul's desire to reach it changed. Desperation overcame him. What if it left! What if he couldn't reach the source in time! He needed to protect it, but even with his extraordinary speed he felt like he couldn't run fast enough.

But his body knew what was wanted - responding unthinkingly to the desire - and phased, ripping through his clothing in a motion as natural as breathing. It had never been that easy before. Nor as loud in the pack mind.

It was chaos, but wolf-Paul tried to ignore it, uncaring as he ran now faster towards his prize, paws hitting the ground and tearing away clumps of earth with each step. The bedlam was only a distraction between him and the pull's source. He could feel himself getting closer to it, but knew he would not be satisfied until it was in his protection, right with him or within him.

The voices in the pack mind grew louder as he entered the distinctive 'homeness' of his pack's territory. And then, emerging from the babble, Sam's loud angry voice knocked him flat.

'_Everybody stop, NOW!'_

There was no choice but to obey his alpha's command. Paul stopped, and with him felt all the others halt too. The pull continued, beckoning him, but he was unable to respond with the weight of the order overpowering him.

'_All of you__ need to make your way immediately to the clearing, no fucking excuses, now!' _Sam continued, growling out his dominance.

He had to obey. Though it felt like the worst crime possible, he had to go to Sam. Fucking order. But Paul ran fast, racing through the pine trees, with the hope that the sooner he got there, the sooner he could leave. The bite of frustration had broken through his bewitched state of mind though, and he paid attention to the others now, hoping for a hint as to what had happened.

There was a lot to listen to.

The most prevalent thought was that of frustration and pain at ignoring the things pulling at their attention. Though, despite their similar situation, each pull seemed to be from a different outlet, some closer than others. The idea of them all sharing the same source angered Paul, made him feel possessive and jealous to an extent that he hadn't ever experienced before. He wouldn't share, it was his! Even Sam, asserting his order through the pack mind was heavily affected, a light tremor of want escaping him.

Another ripple through the pack mind was from Seth, panicked frightened Seth. The memory of an argument with his mom triggering this heat and fur ran round and round his mind. He was fucked up, justifiably so. Leah however, though distracted by her pull, was desperately trying to get to her brother, furious at this having happened to him without her noticing. He tried not to pry into her mind too much, and pulled out a little. When it came to Leah, best not to know.

Jacob was angry too. Shit. At him.

Didn't really matter anymore though, not by comparison to tonight.

The clearing drew closer and closer now, what with Paul's haste and desperation. He could hear his pack outside their joint mind now; he could hear their paws hit the ground and the air whistle around the speed of their bodies.

And then he was there, and so were all the others, but Jared who was still approaching.

'_Right,' _Sam growled, _'Does anyone know anything I should know?'_

'_I'm not meant to be here, I'm not whatever the hell you guys are,' _Seth whimpered from his place behind Sam, not making eye contact with any of them.

'_Seth, it's going to be ok –'_

'_Leah?!' _Seth barked, looking up at the female wolf.

'_Yeah Seth, it's me.' _She moved slowly towards him, ears down and belly cringing downwards in an outwards sign of submission. She was trying her best not to freak him out further. '_Listen, all those beautiful stories Mum and Dad told us __when we were kids – they're true. We're shapeshifters. A pack. And we protect people.'_

'_Sam…' _Quil interjected, the desperation for this meeting to end shaking his frame.

'_Seth – under normal circumstances you'd get a decent induction and introduction to all this, but right now something has happened and we need to figure out what the fuck is going on,' _Sam apologised. '_So when Seth changed, we changed. We have no idea why__,__ but currently everyone but Seth is itching to fuck off towards whatever it is that's yanking our chains. Right. Ok. This is what is going to hap-'_

And then Jared ran into the clearing, and Leah looked up.

Waving off Jess, Bella took out her keys and let herself into the house. It hadn't been the best evening. But then, it hadn't been the worst either.

She'd had a nice meal.

She was worried now though.

The end had been abrupt to say the least. Without warning the wolves had sprinted off, most towards the forest, but Leah and Embry back along the beach towards the homes. Jess had sported an identical look of surprise at the suddenness of their departure. It had been weird, even for them.

Their drive home hadn't been quiet. She had told Jess all about the stand-off with Jake.

'So he just left?'

'Yeah,' Bella answered quietly. 'I don't blame him. I might have done the same had our positions been reserved. Better than fighting in any case.'

'I guess so. And you're ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit sad that it all unfolded this way. I had it coming though.'

'You didn't make life easier for yourself.'

'Nope. Me and Jacob – we're friends though, we'll work it out.'

'Well yeah, but, I mean – don't you think you're missing out?'

'What?' she asked, confused, glancing up at Jess.

'Don't you think you're missing out on Jake? I mean – well Bella, take it from someone who has only experienced dating with douchebags, but he's crazy about you. And he's lovely and would be an amazing boyfriend, and you know it. Don't you think that you should just bite the bullet and give him a chance?!'

Bella was surprised. Seemed like Jess had been paying attention to Jake.

'Do you- do you like him?'

Jessica was silent for a second or two, and when she spoke – keeping her eyes on the road – she spoke surely. 'Yes and no. I wouldn't want him if he couldn't love me the way he loves you. But my god Bells, I would do anything for him to love me like that. Hell, having anyone feel that way would be nice. But this doesn't change anything.' She glanced across at her friend. 'He can only be a cheeky fantasy for me, but it could be the real deal for you. We ok?'

'Yeah we good. I'm more confused than ever but we're tight.'

'Maybe you should text Angela about it? She's good with this kind of thing.'

'How do you think she and Ben do it?'

'No idea. But I hate them a little bit.'

Bella laughed, Jess grinning with her.

Now in the house, Bella was glad they'd been honest with one another, was glad they had ended their chat in a wave and a laugh. She didn't want to worry about Jess. And, though it came from a secret part of herself she'd never admit to, she was glad she didn't need to watch her back. Just because she didn't want Jake didn't mean she was ok with him and Jess getting together, even if that made her horrible. She wanted them both to be happy, but maybe not together.

She could hear her dad snoring upstairs. She wasn't spending enough time with him. She should work on that. Her coming back so late wasn't enabling time together.

Tired, she sat down on the brown leather couch and leaned, elbows on knees, head on palms.

She had really screwed up today, with Jake, with Paul.

She sighed softly, pushing her hair behind her ear.

She hadn't done herself justice today. Bella remembered the kiss in the kitchen, the warmth of his body, as she sat up straight. She traced her lips with her index finger, remembering his touch. His smell. He had tasted so good.

Then the doorbell rang, interrupting her daydreaming, or night-dreaming as the time indicated. It was late, it was weird for someone to be at the bell. She'd have though burglars wouldn't ring.

Confused, she walked towards the front and peeked through the peep-hole.

It was Paul. He looked anxious and upset, scanning her yard. She undid the lock and opened the door.

'Paul - are you ok?' she whispered worriedly, anxious but not wanting to wake Charlie.

He was only wearing jeans, despite the cool night. He turned around, large body trembling.

But then his eyes met hers.

And then he understood.

He fell to his knees as his gravity shifted, irrevocably.

She was everything.


	11. Chapter 10 The Anchor Point

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy it! I'm really looking forward to showing you the almost-finished next chapter too! And this chap won't answer all the questions, but have faith that they will eventually be supplied!

Drowning, Paul looked up at Bella.

When he had been eight, his mother had gone, leaving him with his father. She hadn't died, and she hadn't been taken, she had simply not loved them, and left.

Others would tell him in later years that it wasn't so simple, and that she had been so young when she had had him, and that she still loved him in her way.

But he knew what he knew, and knew what had happened.

It had messed him up.

His father had worked as a construction worker and plumber, gardener and decorator, many jobs coming and going as he brought his son up alone. But jobs were celebrated with drink, leading to needing the next job, and then the next, bottle after bottle.

The day Paul realised he wasn't a child anymore was near his eleventh birthday, when he had cleaned up his whimpering father's urine off their couch, the scent of it stinging him as he scrubbed at the stains and watched his old man cry. Once that job was done, he had eaten biscuits for dinner (the only food remaining in their empty kitchen) and tucked himself into bed.

The following morning he had gone to school and attacked another boy in his year. That's when he started being Paul.

It didn't make sense any more, he thought. None of it made sense. He could still smell the blonde from the bar and the bed on his body. He could still understand what had happened to him as a child. But the significance of these things, these vulnerable and revealing things, had been uprooted, dismembered, cowering into submission in the face of the overpowering _feeling_.

His mate's eyes were so brown.

Only a second had gone by since _her_, no more, and he could hear her whispering to him, see her mouth moving despite not being able to make sense from it. But every now and then, she used his name, it descending from her lips like a kiss. The man could only breathe, and see what he had never seen before. How had he not understood, not recognised the one thing in this world worthy of veneration?

She was his religion, and he would worship in awe.

But then, in another sharp second, he identified fear on her face, and another primal need was set wild. He started trembling.

_Defend her! Protect her!_

Moving back in one quick action, he sank into his wolf, and let the animal rise to the surface. His trembling shook him until his skin was fur, and his fur was on end, trying to identify whatever had frightened the mate, and defend her from whatever the threat may be. He would kill whatever had brought that twinge of fear on her face, and he would spill its blood as a warning to all others. He was strong and he would show her how well he could protect her, how well suited he was for her and her tight body. He could give her strong cubs, and could protect their family against whatever dared to ensnare it.

His sharp senses scanned his surroundings as he moved his body between his world and the rest, his muscled hind shielding the porch that was now covered with tatters of clothing.

That was when the wolf heard air move, and the Swan's front door close with a snap.

Nothing made sense beyond the urgency of caring for her, and the wolf snarled and growled into the night, pawing at the wooden deck, as he felt Bella move upwards, retreating from his dominance into her room.

Bella had no idea what had just happened, or why she was desperately climbing up the stairs, searching for the safety and solitude of her room, but she didn't like it.

The way he had looked at her… no, best leave whatever that was until the morning. If something urgent had happened then he could change back and yell through her window, or send Jake round, or something. She really hoped he'd just leave though. She was almost upset about the ten seconds of whatever that near- silent visit was, though she couldn't really explain why.

She didn't understand it – but then she hadn't really given him time to give her answers. Not that he looked like he had any.

He hadn't looked at her like he had that morning, or later on the beach. Earlier he had looked at her with desire and possessiveness, something she had to admit having enjoyed. For someone who didn't find themselves all that wonderful, to be desired was an enticing thing.

But now he looked so exposed and vulnerable it had made her uncomfortable, made her skin sing at the power she suddenly felt over him. He looked like he was being electrocuted, like he was dying in her presence, his naked body completely exposed to her, and on his knees in a universal sign of lowliness.

She didn't like it. She might sometimes do bad things but she wasn't a bad person, and she couldn't take what he looked so ready to give.

But hell, what did she know! This was nothing! She was overreacting to what was almost certainly a late night booty-call, and she needed to shush her mind and go to frickin' sleep. Hanging with mythological creatures was messing with her head.

Despite the reality check contained in her thoughts, and despite their attempt to slow her heartbeat, as soon as she entered her room she walked around the bed and locked the sturdy window. Trying her best not to scan the outside, she shut closed her gaping curtains, severing any connection between people outside and people inside.

Boundaries felt like a good idea right about now, just in case. And when the wolf's howl ripped through the night, she shivered and felt a little gladder for those boundaries. She sank down, still dressed onto the side of the bed, and crawled over to her enticing pillow. She felt so tired, so drained all of a sudden.

She wished the noise would stop so that she could just fall into this comfortable oblivion. She didn't want to think anymore.

The angry howl continued and repeated itself over and over throughout the night, but eventually Bella stopped hearing it, and after what felt like the longest day – she slept, unwillingly guarded by her protector.

Dawn came.

But that sunrise had been over two days ago, and now Bella was angry.

With only two weeks before finals, Forks' high's seniors could be found at any unsuspecting time or place, cramming like they had never crammed before. Nervous break downs became a common spectacle for the younger years, who enjoyed watching the sudden rage and tears erupt over lunches and lockers.

Thanks to the exams, the cafeteria was now a theatre, where the spectators could be assured of at least two stress-related explosions per meal. The best one so far had been when Maddie Edwards, blonde, had dumped an entire platter on her victims' head, before beginning a pudding-encrusted cat fight in the middle of the hall.

But quite frankly, Bella didn't give a shit.

She didn't care about Newton's face, or the drama of the decreasing days - all she wanted was to study in fucking peace.

She did not want to mention Paul, or the bonfire, or Jake, or La Push to anyone else. She just wanted to pass the exams, get into college and go.

Sat in the school library learning about the various uses of particle acceleration, she could feel the reason for her rage and furious despair. She could feel the silent tingle on her skin.

He was watching her again.

The again part was becoming a moot point though – he seemed to be constantly watching her, in a very graceless manner.

It had started on the Sunday morning, when she had felt his presence skirting the forest's border on her home, and had continued throughout the day. He had made no attempt at contacting her. He just watched, whilst she pretended not to feel his presence.

She didn't know how she knew it was Paul, how she felt him in her bones, but it was undoubtedly him, unquestionable so. At first it had freaked her out, made her worry, but now she was wondering whether he was simply a voyeuristic little fucker.

He was a grown man – aged nineteen – hiding outside a girl's home and watching her, unapologetically. It was difficult to see that this was the same man that had kissed her in the kitchen, or held her in the dance. She didn't understand this new person in the wolf's body.

But it tore a hole in her, burnt a wound so new that it ripped her a bit: it made her want Jacob. He would know, and he would understand. Jake would tell her what to do and deliver the scoop as to what was going on in his pack mate's mind, he'd keep an eye on it and make sure that Bella remained unhurt and safe from whatever the hell this was. He'd help.

But Jake hadn't spoken to her since the Saturday, and hadn't answered her texts. No matter how bad she felt, she couldn't force him back, he'd return to her when he could deal with her crap, and until then she'd just have to suck it up and wait.

And just to make matters that teeny weeny bit worse, Jess had been off ill since she came down with something Sunday, meaning that she couldn't even chat it off with someone who vaguely knew about Paul.

She felt lonely, and more dangerously, she felt vulnerable.

Maybe she should tell her Dad.

She sighed, looking up. Shit wasn't quite that bad yet.

Forks' school library was a musty yellow, with a musty librarian working at the door. Glancing around, Bella saw that several other students in her year were abandoning lunch in order to gain access to the wooden tables in this breezy room. Mike Newton, sporting his two black eyes courtesy of pre-ill beach Jess was writing continuously, despite a confused look on his bruised face, whilst Angela, sat opposite to Bella, carried on reading her history text-book.

Bella remembered the days where school implied painting butterflies and story-time in the story-time corner. Algebra and the British industrial revolution fell far short of those fearless days. The drama of puppet-hour was no more.

Little did Bella know how close the library was to becoming a place of loud destruction, despite its 'please be quiet' signs. Outside, the big bad wolf was fuming, and was as strained as a stretched elastic band, so close to snapping. All he wanted, all he could ever want right now, was for an excuse to smash his way into that enclosed room and destroy the other males, none of whom should ever be alone with his unmarked, unclaimed mate. He wanted to tear them, destroy them, bleed them, wanted to cut out their insides, his teeth embedding themselves into their pitiful bodies like butter, so that all would know that his girl was PROTECTED.

He snapped at the ground and snarled once more, disgusted by the situation, yet unable to do anything about it. He hadn't been able to phase back since Bella's porch, hadn't left his fur or power for even a minute.

Nor had he slept. Or eaten.

But he didn't notice – didn't care - as his attention had been firmly placed on the girl, and he wasn't about to be distracted anytime soon. Not even by the dramatic other voices in the pack mind.

It had taken a few hours as a wolf for the other voices to sink into his consciousness, for his defence of Bella to quieten down enough to permit them, though he was surprised by nothing he heard. Leah and Jared were mating as wolves, Embry was following a girl about in his wolf's body, and Seth was beyond help as he heard his sister and wrestled with panic.

All in all, the pack mind was a bundle of shit. Sam hadn't been heard of since the early hours of Sunday, and they were all consumed, eaten alive by the fundamental need to defend, protect, watch and claim.

That still didn't matter though. What mattered was the scent of his mate, his proximity to her, and each heartbeat she blessed him with.

But if a man, or a boy-man as some of these males were, even looked at her funny, he'd destroy them, and he would feel no guilt.

He remembered the time when he had had a plan in order to attain the brunette, a time that seems so long ago.

He was done planning now, and done waiting.

As soon as he could phase back, he would take.


	12. Chapter 11 Care

**A/N: Sorry chaps - I got ill! Hope you enjoy it anyway, its longer than usual and I'd be delighted to get reviews, they make my day, even if I'm a poopeyhead thats terrible at answering them!**

He came to her at night.

It had been six days since his entire world had changed into her, and he had finally managed to change back into his human skin. Days and nights he had followed her, straying only when a deer or rabbit came too close, watching her move and speak and sleep. It had made him nervous to even consider leaving her side, but as the week went along he could feel his alpha stirring and regaining control, feel him slowly become satisfied though the hunger for his mate's body never stopped.

If he wanted his time with Bella he would have to act before Sam snapped back, before control was once again enforced on patrols and decisions and actions. He couldn't leave her unclaimed, not whilst knowing exactly how much other males were allowed to interact with his female.

School.

That was where the men waited, allowed to speak, watch, and interact with_ his_ girl. He had come so close to killing his competition this week, staining his paws with the blood of the generally-innocent : those that dared smile or brush past her.

They couldn't have her. He would stop them if they fucking even tried.

He had never felt this possessive about anything before, nothing could compare to the overwhelming _need _to claim her and keep her. The feeling made him crave, made him sweat for her.

He _needed _her, needed her to accept what he was, and accept her place by his side. That was where she should be, where she could be safe, loved and protected.

He'd finally phased back – after a day of trying - when she had come home from school, tired from the end of her school week. So now here he was, smoking under her tree in a pair of his jeans he'd picked up from the surrounding woodland. Just like old times when he had simply wanted her, before the need.

Gratefully, he inhaled. He hadn't realised how much he craved a smoke in his wolf body, only noticing once the addiction became evident in his man-body. He couldn't have been more thankful for having forgetfully left some cigarettes in the jeans' pocket.

He was almost patient as he smoked and watched, and were it not for the trembles that unceasingly rumbled through his body, he would have looked like any other man.

But, he wasn't any other man.

He was an animal.

Inside, Bella Swan was brushing her hair, and thinking of La Push. She had texted Jacob earlier in the week despite having decided not to, but he hadn't replied. She hadn't really expected him to reply, but she had hoped he would, so was still feeling abandoned to the silence. What with wolfie stalking her, it would have been a comfort to speak with Jacob and sort their friendship out.

But he didn't reply, and that was that, so still she waited.

And Paul hadn't stopped.

He just watched her, followed her, distracting her whilst she was in her car. It was scary and annoying and frustrating, and as the days melted into each other without explanation, eventually even her anger was consumed by the worry.

James' interest in her had left its scars.

Running from him, being hunted by him was something that could never be forgotten, and still his eyes haunted her, the image of their calculating cruelty engraved in her deepest fears. She'd be scared of him until the day she died.

And this, the knowing that someone was watching or waiting or whatever the hell it was Paul was doing, this was too similar to be taken with a sugary lightness.

There was only one real difference that she could perceive between these comparable scenarios: despite being frightened of him, annoyed by him – she was flattered too.

He was watching _her_, following _her_. It might not be particularly attractive to admit to, but after the way he looked at her the night it started – after that she had felt stronger. Desirable.

For a man like Paul, a man built like a woman's fantasy, to see her in the way that was painted all over his face – it was empowering, and delicious, and seductive. She had shut the door on him, but that hadn't banished the thoughts he had unlocked. She wanted him to always look at her that way, for him to never notice another woman – but then she reasoned, critical of her own thoughts, that her low confidence might also explain why she might be so fucked up over other girls being better at keeping his attention.

Not that she had any right to feel that way, she admitted grudgingly. The creepy stalker wasn't hers.

She could still feel him watching her, even now sat in the supposed privacy of her room.

Tugging at the knots and trying her best to ignore him, she passed the bristles through her hair, observing the brush's copper coloured handle glinting in the subdued light of her room. The night was quiet.

But then came the noise.

She froze immediatly, brush mid-stroke, adrenalin spiking her blood. The tree outside creaked once again, groaning at the something that had audibly _thumped _it only seconds before.

Her heartbeat was suddenly singing, screaming, jumping out of her chest and drowning out the sounds she was desperately trying to latch onto, trying to comprehend what the fuck was happening.

The thump happened again, closer, followed by a grating sound.

The final thought that escaped her, before the figure came right on through, was that worst case scenario - Charlie had a huge gun.

But then Paul was there, and her window was half hanging off the hinges at the easy force he had absentmindedly freed.

At least, the man looked a fair bit like Paul. But he was unquestionably different, though it was difficult to identify what was there that hadn't been before.

He looked bigger, and was covered with pine needles and dirt, smothered on by the forest floor, a vision of savagery outgoing that of any man she had ever seen before. He looked wild, and the look in his eyes didn't oppose this view. He looked like power personified, and she felt tiny just by noticing his magnitude.

As the shock wore off, Bella became aware of the situation. She was wearing nothing but her silky pyjamas, whilst trapped in a small enclosed space where a half-naked, sin-inducing man was appraising her like a block of meat, eyes roaming over her body. Her Dad was out, she was alone, and there was no way she could make it to the door without him catching her.

There was also a high chance that Paul was growling at her from his place by the window, the deep sound making her shiver and bringing up goose bumps on her revealed legs.

She couldn't stop looking at him, at his toned body and tan skin. His chest looked so good... This was bad. She needed to make it better, sort something out so that this situation could become a little less threatening.

'You've been watching me.' She accused quietly, hoping he didn't pick up on the tremble in her tone.

He didn't reply, still appraising every inch of her frame, though she heard his rumble grow distinctively louder.

'Aren't you even going to explain why?' she persisted softly. 'Don't you think you owe me that at least?'

'Bella,' he rasped out, the word emitted in his deep voice sounding like a prayer, like a holy word. 'Bella.'

'What Paul?' She shifted from one foot to another, fists squeezed tight as she watched him watch her. 'God damn it Paul you've put me through hell! What's happened to you? What's wrong?'

His dark, heavy eyes met hers and suddenly there was less oxygen in the room. She started shaking, helpless as he stepped closer, advancing upon her with the unmistakable grace and force of a predator. Her back hit the wall.

'You're mine Bella.'

'What?' she squeaked, squirming under his gaze. 'Paul-'

'You're mine. I want you. I need you. No more games Bella, I can't bare them,' he growled, close enough for his scent to awaken her want, its sweetness almost unbearable. 'I'm going to make your body sing little girl.' He crooned. 'I'm going to make it tremble and crawl for me.'

He was too close now, she couldn't breathe, his huge body towering over hers, it was too much, too much, and not enough. She remembered the dance - she knew exactly what his touch would be like, what she was missing out on.

'Paul, don't, we can't –'

He growled at her again, and she could feel a tightness begin as the sound travelled to her naval.

'You're mine Bella – and you will be taken.'

'Paul, please –'

'I'm not going to fuck you tonight - I know you're untouched, but I'll be damned if I leave you unmarked and un-fucking-protected.' He continued, his gravelly voice low and sounding strained, so close to her now. 'You have no clue what you do to me, what it's been like watching you talk to those fucking boys – it has killed me, but I won't let this carry on. Not now, not now you're mine.'

He leant in towards her, closing the gap their heights made, becoming only millimetres away from her opened lips. 'I take care of what's mine Bella.'

And then he was kissing her, and she was on fire, burning up for him. His hand moved from the wall he was pinning her against to ravel itself in her hair, as her own hands betrayed her and moved up his arms to claw at his shoulders.

The kiss awoke her, drowned her.

He was so warm, he smelt so good, and in that moment she felt so alive it hurt. This feeling was everything, this lust was all that mattered. She had been denied too long, and it didn't matter that she was angry with him, or that he had frightened her. Now all that mattered was that this was Paul, that his rough working hands were touching her, pawing at her skin, and that this urgency didn't stop.

She wanted him, and she'd be deluding herself if she thought that right now, in this moment, he didn't want her right back. She could feel the rather thick denim-clad evidence of it against her mid-section, and she flushed as she thought of what she wanted, what she now craved.

Suddenly, bringing with it a draft of cooler air, she felt her thin pyjama top being pulled off her body, exposing her further and bringing within the action a sudden flash of self-consciousness, reminding her of how vulnerable she was. But Paul noticed, and the growl he was projecting turned silkily into a purr-like noise, comforting her and reassuring her of his desire. She felt stronger still in his arms, even in her minimally-clad state.

They said nothing to each other; the kiss said more than they ever could.

Groaning, he lowered a hand onto her chest, running his fingers over her throat, her neck, and finally her breasts. As her nipples beaded, Paul fell to his knees in front of her once more and latched on to her soft skin, suckling and nibbling on first one breast then the other.

He was incredible, he was everything, and Bella didn't want him to stop, didn't want his affections to cease before he had fulfilled all his promises. It had never felt like this before, never felt this good when she was touching herself. He was a god, and she ran her fingers through his short hair, almost smiling whenever he would purr at her pulling on strands.

Still pleasuring her chest, she suddenly felt his rough hands drift over the sensitive skin on her hips and tummy, his fingers finding the waist band of her shorts only to begin pulling them down.

Her eyes sprang open, pupils dialating; no matter how much she was enjoying this, it didn't stop the fact that she was a virgin, and that no one had touched her down there before.

'Paul I havn't – no one has touched me like that before, I know you're experienced but I, I don't…' she said looking down at him, nervous once again. He met her eyes. The look he gave her boggled her mind in its intensity. Surrounded by thick lashes, they were raw and real that it took her back. She could see everything, and she didn't understand how the feelings sprayed across them could be so strong for her.

'Good, this is all mine. So stop worrying, I don't like what it does to your scent.'

With a confident touch, she felt his strong hands run up the middle of her thighs, warming her skin and sending a wave of pleasure along her body. She was naked before him, and he let all his desire escape through his exploratory touch.

Then, slowly, reaching her parting, he traced one finger between each side of her. A moan escaped her, unchallenged, as he repeated the movement, taking his time with her as he enjoyed what was his.

She lowered her head back onto the wall, leaning on it for support as she closed her eyes once again, unable to watch him any longer.

'You're so beautiful.' He crooned.

Then, with the precision of a ballet dancer, he leant in and went for the kill, lowering his jaw onto her warmth as he began playing with her heat, his mouth skilful and deadly. With his hand and mouth ganging up on her, she felt something start and strain within her body, a sensation so right it almost pained her to watch it grow stronger and stronger.

She was so close, and he was so warm, wrapped around her, tasting her. She had never known pleasure could be like this, never guessed what a man like Paul could bring her.

Now she knew.

Running her fingers through his hair once again, she definitely knew as he brought her so close to the edge, so fast.

'Paul,' she whimpered, struggling whilst her legs shook at the power of his actions.

He growled again at his mate - the vibrations of his snarl finally sending her over the edge.

She was flying, and he was everything.

All she could feel was what he gave her, as wave after wave of the climax overcame her. In her ecstasy she could still feel the bliss of his mouth moving onto her hip, and the pain of him biting down onto her body, marking her, claiming her. Her noises of wonder turned into a sob as the bite sunk.

The wolf would be prepared to accept just this, for the time being.

Paul pulled his panting, pained mate into his arms, revelling in the feel of her weight and the traces of pleasure and arousal in her scent.

He lowered his lead, and cleaned the wound.

She trembled.


	13. Chapter 12 Vulnerability

Three weeks had passed, and Bella was on a date with Mike Newton.

Sat at a family restaurant in Port Angeles, he couldn't believe his luck as he watched her pierce a piece of pasta, and place it between her ripe, plump lips.

He had had so many fantasies about that mouth.

She looked so hot and by dishing out the cost of the meal, there was no doubt in his mind that she'd put out, and he'd finally see those fantasies come out to play. Usually she was crazy attractive - but tonight she was something else.

He couldn't thank Jess enough.

As he had watched the two girls separate over the past few weeks, tearing their friendship group with it, he had known it would only be a matter of time before Bella would get over her dead loyalty to Jess, and accept her desire for him.

She wanted him so friggin bad, he could just tell!

She had curled her hair and put on that tight dress, to entice him whilst they were alone, and he couldn't believe that he had finally won her affection! There was a condom in his pocket, and he had no doubt that he'd be using it with her. If not tonight then on their next date. But very possibly tonight.

The other guys weren't going to believe it when he told them that he had had Bella Swan.

He'd be their king, his castle built between her long legs.

Deeply uncomfortable, Bella picked up another piece of pasta off of her plate. She shouldn't have ever agreed to this date. He hadn't said anything for at least five minutes and the conversation they _had _shared had been dry.

He was an idiot, and she was an idiot for going along with it, even when taking into consideration the last few weeks. She had had her finals, and she had been destroyed by her friends and the supernatural they brought with them. She didn't need this fun-fest on top, but before she knew it she had said yes, and the longest meal of her life had begun.

She tried to distract herself, and thought of her schedule for the following morning. She took a sip of water from her glass.

She had gone to church every Sunday since Paul had visited her that night.

Despite never having been a regular church goer, she needed the assurance that a priest's faith could bring. She needed reassurance. But more than that, she needed to know that if there was a higher power, then he gave a shit about how messed up everything had just gotten.

If the tribe were going to change everything - courtesy of their beliefs, and their magic, she was going to get as much divine assistance on her side as possible.

She raised another piece of pasta to her lips, and ate it, slowly dragging the process out. Sitting here with Mike felt empowering, despite his ineptitudes and flaws, and it gave her a buzz that spiked her blood, warmed it and boosted the rage she had felt for days, and days, and weeks.

Because she was still so angry.

With Jess, with Paul, with Jacob, and with whatever fate of destiny that had violated her right to choose a future or a path. Everything she had wanted or worked for, it was all burnt before ever having begun. She hadn't even gotten her exam results back and still she knew that there was no way for her to go to college out of state. Paul wouldn't allow it, so Sam wouldn't allow it.

To think that she had once thought of Sam as a friend was almost funny now.

So she would be fucked if she was going to just go along with it. If they wanted to control her, control her every move - they were going to have to take her out. She wasn't going down without one hell of a fight.

So here she was, having a meal with a boy she didn't like, wearing on her hip the scars of a man she hated.

Of course, Jess wore the same scar on her body, Jacob's teeth having left a permanent mark on what would always be his.

Her throat suddenly dry, Bella awkwardly swallowed the mouthful, feeling it sink. She didn't want to think about Jess and Jacob. She felt too betrayed.

Because Jacob hadn't cared that he had lost her.

Because Jess had given in so happily to being shackled to him.

Because maybe she had always considered Jake's love to be hers.

She looked up and saw Mike's blue eyes flick up from her chest, back on to her face.

'So Bells, what'cha planning on doing this autumn? You going straight to college?' he quickly asked.

'Um, not quite sure yet, depends on a few things,' she said, a polite smile half-heartedly lifting the corners of her mouth. He had already asked her that, and apparently hadn't paid any attention to her answer. 'How bout you?'

'Oh I'm doing a gap year with the guys, it's gonna be crazy – Rio, Brazil, Mexico, I mean we still need to sort out money for it and stuff but it is going to be intense! Plus it will totally give Eric time to reapply to college for next year, and if we get our band up to scratch then we'll probably just tour our way round, show to show, living the dream.'

'I didn't know that you were in a band.' She stated, trying to muster some enthusiasm, though was painfully unsuccessful. Mike didn't seem to notice.

'Yeah, totally, we're The Brass Monkeys! We're amazing –'he was off, with more interest than he had ever shown when asking questions about her, he started telling her each and every detail of Brass Monkeys internal dynamics. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw a child hiccup sick down their shirt.

And then Bella saw a six foot seven mass of pure, unrestrained muscle enter the restaurant, stooping at the doorway, scanning the place for what had disappeared under his watch.

Fuck.

He'd come after her.

A second hulk of meat stepped through the doorway, and then a third.

Shit fuck. The waitress in charge of escorting individuals to their table hastily went on a well-times break.

She could feel their eyes finding her, glaring at her, and could hear the noise created by the other customers quieten a little as they became aware of the three threatening giants in their midst. She couldn't blame them, they were right to be scared.

'So then we were like dude you can't play a blue guitar, that sucks and that is not the vibe we're going for, and he lashed right back out it was crazy!' Mike chattered happily, unaware of the danger she had just put him in. She might not go on a second date with him, but she wasn't going to let him take the fall for her mistake. She had to get away from the boy, now.

'Mike I'm really sorry, and thank you for a lovely evening, but I've got to leave.' She interrupted quietly, standing up and hastily putting on her coat. 'My lift turned up a little early.'

'What? No Bells don't worry about it, you can take a ride back in my car later – stay for dessert at least! Is Charlie here? ' he asked, surprised.

'Nope, he sent someone else down. But seriously, I've got to go – thank you for asking me out though! And here, take this,' she fished a twenty out of her pocket and put it by her plate, 'see you soon, ok? I'm so sorry!' And as abruptly as she had agreed to the date, she ended it, leaving Mike confused and disappointed as he remembered the condom sitting sadly in his pocket.

Though she regretted dragging Mike into it, as she walked back to the three angry shifters, all staring at her with an unapologetic air of possession, she knew that she'd do it all again just to piss them off. Neither Sam, Quil or Paul had any rights to her subordination, and she was going to make pissing them off a habit if challenging them felt this rewarding.

She knew she would be punished for tonight though, and as she shuffled round tables and bypassed other diners, she knew that another chance to piss them off might take a while to come by as they would undoubtedly keep a closer eye on her.

There were no words exchanged when she reached them, no cordialities or greetings from either side. A wall of anger met her, the silence before the storm, as they stood shoulder to shoulder, staring down.

Bella had never seen Paul quite this angry before as he stood, arms crossed, incapable of speaking. His eyes always radiated the animal now, and she could feel how close the feral beast was through the incensed fury of his glare.

A moment of violent silence passed.

Then Sam took the lead, turned with a predatorial grace, and left the restaurant, allowing the diners to relax away from the effects of his threatening dominance. They resumed eating, and the staff carried on, unaware of how dangerous the situation they had just seen truly was.

Wedged between Embry and Paul, Bella followed.

The night was cold for summer, and it was only her coat and the proximity to the shifters' warmth that kept the goose bumps at bay as she was lead out to the road and manhandled into the backseat of Sam's car. Sam got into the driver's seat, Embry sat up front and Paul crammed himself into the seat next to his unwilling mate. She was surrounded, and they were in control.

As counter-productive as she knew it would be, she couldn't shake the smirk off her face, and saw it reflected back at her in the passenger window. She was in so much trouble, and she didn't give a damn.

'Text Charlie,' Sam rumbled, a growl barely hidden in his deep voice, 'you're in La Push tonight.'

'He won't let me. He'll find it suspicious.'

'It's the weekend, you'll tell him you're at Angela's.' Quil answered, his voice free of the happy go lucky charm that had been present up until his imprint. Humanity had been lost in all the wolves.

'No.'

Quicker than she could comprehend, her phone was out of her jacket pocket and being passed from Paul to Quil up front. The smirk disappeared.

'Give that back.'

'No.' Quil replied, typing the message for her, his large hands somehow managing to work the little keys. 'The beauty of texting is that you can't tell who wrote it.'

This wasn't the first time that they had taken away something of hers, her phone being their usual target, but that didn't make this ok - they could boss around the other imprints, but she wasn't game. 'You fuckers have no right to take my phone, so give it back now. I'm serious' she added when no one looked up, 'now!'

'You have no rights to your phone at all Bella;' Sam responded, his voice rumbling through the chairs and vibrating with unspoken power, raising within her a desire to obey without even removing his eyes from the road. She hated that he could do that. 'You completely disregarded the imprint rules, evaded Seth guarding you, and truly put the pack through hell tonight, so I recommend being quiet and not pushing us further.'

Another lamppost sped by, lighting up the car for a split second. In the flash of light Bella saw that Paul was looking away from her, and was reminded that he still hadn't said a word. He obviously didn't like his property wandering off.

'I don't want to stay in La Push tonight.'

'Too bad.'

'You can't just kidnap me!'

'Yes, we can.'

There was little more to say after that, and Bella looked away, staring at the trees flashing by as they drove through the dark. As nonchalant as she had been earlier, now it was taking real effort not to give in and cry, knowing that it would just be another weakness they could create in her.

She hated them all, hated them now as much as she had loved them before this mess.

She remembered the night Paul had spent in her room, the affection and desire he has shown towards her. She had slept in his arms that evening, fallen asleep to the rumble of satisfaction that had purred out of his chest as a lullaby. It was like a different universe now, so at odds with this reality that it felt dreamlike, hallucinogenic.

The events of the following week had felt similar too. Being informed in Billy's kitchen of the tie that shackled the women to their wolves had felt surreal, and seeing Sam, usually so caring, declare that they would be submitting to rules concerning guards and limits – it had felt impossible.

It had been Jess that had burst the bubble. When she had agreed to Jake's demands, him requiring her to refuse her college place, move in with him, never venture out of La Push without a member of the pack or leave their home without informing him – that had changed everything. To see Jake say those things was hard enough, but when, giggling, the usually independent, tough Jess agreed, Bella knew she couldn't stand it.

It had been almost unbearable.

And so she would not submit, exposing herself to the rejection and anger of her former friends.

Paul had gone crazy when she wouldn't agree to his rules, and the Black's were still rebuilding two walls in the kitchen because of it.

Everything had changed, and she was so full of hate now.

He must have been speeding, because before she knew it Sam was pulling the car into his drive, where the pack would be waiting for her.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump and spin around, startled.

Paul's eyes were still furious, and trembles of suppressed rage ran up and down his arm. He was holding back the monster, but there could be no mistaking the animalistic glint or the primal edge to his features, revealing the savage power contained within.

With an intimidating, growling voice, he spoke.

'I hope your fun was worth it, because now there are consequences.'


	14. Chapter 13 Undesirable Circumstances

A/N: hiya all! Got myself a lovely prereader in Sarah Teague so yay, as always tell me what you think!

Alone at home, the man in his early fifties wheeled himself towards his window, and looked at the house in the distance. Sam Uley's home.

Billy Black had seen a lot of things as chief.

He's seen babies born, children grow and loved ones die. By anyone's standards, he was a man that had witnessed much of how life went on – and seeing a pack of shifters emerge hadn't been the most outrageous thing by a long stretch. People still had the ability to surprise him time and time again – a fact that he relished, their unpredictable nature a thing of excitement to him.

He remembered the birth of Isabella Marie Swan very well. His best friend had come out to the waiting room, carrying this tiny being with a mass of hair, crooning over her form cocooned in blankets – a father of two minutes already desperately in love with his child. Billy had grinned and teased him, unknowing of how relevant the infant would be to his tribe's future. Or of how stubborn that child would grow up to be. Or how brave.

Billy knew the old stories well. The stories of imprints, souls, warriors and wolves. He knew his history, and the history of his land, and had known immediately what had happened when the wolves had found their halves. It hadn't occurred straight away, because the pack wasn't true – but once Seth phased, and their pack was complete: that was when the stories lost their fictitious edge and Billy's expertise became crucial in explaining to the wolves what their imprints were. But even with his chaos of their affections raging around him, and even with the wealth of information he had amassed over the decades of his life, as Bella Swan made things complicated, he had no idea what was right or wrong.

The girl deserved to make up her own mind, and live the life she wanted.

But then how could the life she want be any other than the one perfect for her?

There was a reason why the other wolves' imprints were so settled, so fast. Bella refused to see how happy she could be with Paul, how well suited they were to one another. By concentrating so hard on what she would be giving up she refused to acknowledge how much would be given to her, how much she would be bestowed.

Instead she had been rebelling, and Billy didn't know what to say to stop her pain, and stop her hurting those that cared so deeply for her. For almost a month she had pushed her pack away, refusing their kindness and hiding from their duties towards her.

Paul had barely spoken over the past week, only truly talking when asking whoever had been patrolling around her house for an update, craving an insight into his girl.

Not that the wolves were faultless by any means, Billy wasn't quite senile or biased enough to believe that.

All the pack had as one contributed in making the young girl feel caged, and he couldn't blame her for the natural reaction of trying to struggle out of a trap.

He had been home when Jake received the frantic call from Seth, who upon arriving to protect Bella's place had waited for her to get home from a friend's, only for her to never make it. She did well to cover her tracks, getting changed in a diner's bathroom and leaving behind no evidence of where she was going apart from a text to Charlie saying she was staying a bit longer at Angela's.

But despite her best efforts, she didn't understand the imprint bond well enough to predict that if his mate went missing, Paul was sure as hell going to find her again.

The pack had assembled, the other imprints being taken to Sam's whilst a unit was dispatched to hunt her down. Leah immediately went to the airport, scouting out any possible flights she might be taking to hide with her mother, whilst Sam, Paul and the calming influence of Quil began the arduous task of following her scent.

He'd had a phone call from Emily fifteen minutes ago, updating him on the situation at hand. Currently the men were returning, their runaway back in their care, and Billy pitied the lamb heading to her slaughter. He knew that they would never hurt her, but he also knew that they wouldn't allow this to go unpunished – there was too much as stake, not just Bella herself, but they couldn't let the other girls expose themselves by following her example either. They were about to do one hell of a deterrent, and Billy couldn't stop them.

He was chief, not alpha. It was Sam's call, and Sam would demand retribution for the breaking of the rules, and for damaging one of his prime warriors.

Paul would never admit how painful it was for Bella to be rejecting him, but he had seen it in his eyes. Billy knew pain; he recognised the insane quality it brought forth in a man. After all, he had lost Sarah.

Alone in his home, he knew that Bella would soon to be facing the firing squad, and he hoped for her sake that she'd begin to understand what she was lucky enough to have soon.

Because he knew that if push came to shove – Paul still wouldn't let Bella go. And then they would both have to live with the consequences of their implosion.

Bella knew nothing of the man's prayers as she was escorted into the lion's den.

All waiting, presumably to enjoy a decent view of what was about to happen, the imprints and wolves lined the corridor and kitchen having evidently waited for her. She saw no affection in any of their eyes, only frustration, anger and worst of all in some of the girls – pity.

She avoided Jess' eyes as she walked past her, but caught herself glancing at Jake, his back to the wall and staring at her. He looked the same as the others: angry, frustrated, and so much wilder than the boy that had once loved her. She couldn't see that boy with the warm cans of soda anywhere in his face. That person had been swallowed by his wolf.

Sam's house was only as big as Jared's, and it took but a minute for her to journey from the car into the kitchen, but it still felt like an awkward amount of time as she moved through the people and belongings scattered around the ground floor. And then she was there – a tiny figure surrounded by giants and cowards. She felt alone, and the fear of it always being this way, of growing old surrounded by these rules and regulations - it was a poison in her system.

Murmuring surrounded her, an angry quiet noise as where she had been found passed around the group in hushed voices. She felt rather than heard Paul half growl behind her. Bella crossed her arms, a level of superficial protection separating them from her.

'Sam.' Paul rumbled, quieting the room.

The alpha turned around, his dark eyes angry and unwavering as they scanned the girl that had caused so much upset. 'What were you thinking Bella?' he barked, a pillar of strength in front of the weaker imprint.

'You can't control me,' she responded. Whilst Leah couldn't have thought of anything worse for Bella to say, she had to admire the girl's balls. 'I'm not a possession and you cannot own me. I'm an adult, I'm eighteen and I intend to live my life the way I choose it.'

'You're a member of this pack!' he growled, 'You are no better than any other imprint and you don't get a separate set of rules! Your life is here, with us, and the sooner you accept it the better!'

'My life is wherever I choose for it to be!' she yelled, impatient with his arrogance. 'I'm not your prisoner, and you can't stop me from being where or what I want to be! For god's sake Sam - I'm eighteen years old and I refuse to just back down and sacrifice what I want my life to be! I want to be an author, I want to travel and go to college, I want to do normal things - make mistakes! This isn't ok, and _you are not the master of me_!'

'Bella this is a pack,' interjected Jake, 'you can't just go off – what about Paul?!'

'If the imprint gods found me then I'm sure they can find a decent substitute!'

Almost before she had finished talking she was being whipped around and pulled into Paul's clothed chest.

This had been the first time that he'd shown her affection, albeit possessive, since she had refused the pack rules, and the sudden touch startled her, shocked her into silence. 'Don't fucking say that. You are mine Bella, mine – do you hear me? I don't give a shit if it upsets you but that is the plain fucking truth of the matter is that you're mine and I'm yours, and you're a fucking idiot if you think that there will ever by another mate for me. You're it Bella, and I won't let you leave!.'

'But you don't get to make me stay Paul!' She answered, trying hard not to think about how warm he was or how good he smelt. Having him this close took a pressure of her chest, but at the same time she knew that that reaction could only be another way of him controlling her. She wiggled out of his hold. 'It's my choice and this is way too much! Just think about it – you don't even know me, how is it ok for you to feel this way about me? It's wrong!'

'Its nature Bella, the sun rises, the world spins, you're my fucking imprint, and it's about time you started acting like it!'

'Paul might not have expressed it that elegantly, but he's right,' Sam added. 'Tonight won't happen again.'

'You don't have the right-'

'Yes we do!' Sam roared, a yell that silenced her, and silenced everyone else in the room. The other men pulled their imprints closer as they tasted their scent taint with fear. 'You are an imprint and tonight won't happen again!' he moved closer to her, and she trembled, helpless under his stare. 'You are to be accompanied everywhere, Charlie is to be informed of the pack, and then you're fucking moving down here.'

'You can't –'

'Yes, I can.'

'Bella you don't know how good it feels,' Jess added, interrupting her former friend's shock, 'they love us in a way that's a frickin' miracle! All they need is to keep us safe and –'

Bella snapped.

'Jess, I swear to god if you don't shut the fuck up!'

'Do NOT talk to my mate like that!' Jacob growled, his teeth revealed as he pushed his imprint behind him. No one got to talk to her that way, not even the girl he had once loved.

'ENOUGH!' bellowed Sam, and the timber of control was enough to seize anyone who thought of continuing the argument. 'It has been decided. Billy will speak to Charlie in the morning. Tonight you will sleep here, in the spare bedroom.'

'Sam –'

'NO BELLA. No arguments. It is final.'

And it was.

It was like a dream, and Bella couldn't understand how the girls in golden cages could stand this.

Weak, in need of comfort, she turned and moved into Paul's chest.

She let his smell overcome her, and, though damaged, though betrayed, though desperate - felt a peace.

The pressure on her chest fell away.

It was a long night in the Uley household. Bella was escorted to the spare room, patrols were resumed, and Paul stayed vigilant outside her door, listening to her heartbeat, remaining attentive to every breath.

He was so fucking angry with her, and it was taking every fear of her leaving again to stop him from hunting down the boy he had found her with. But he didn't trust her, so he couldn't risk it. Sat on the floor, he leaned his head back onto the red wood – just another barrier between him and his mate.

He just didn't understand Bella. She was his, the scars on her body proved it, the way their scents mingled was undeniable – everyone knew it, everyone accepted it but her. Why couldn't she be as happy with it as all the other fucking imprints, why did she torture him?!

His wolf was restless in her presence, it had found peace in her bed, with her body, but now that their link was being questioned – it wanted more.

It wanted everything.

It needed everything.

Paul needed her, and he couldn't stand down anymore. Earlier, holding her in his arms for the first time in weeks, when she had instinctively sought comfort in his touch – he needed that again, needed her to want him. His wolf was a predator, and until his prey was assured, he couldn't back down from what he wanted. She was unbearable, a fire now uncontrollable.

He heard her move around the room, and the sound of the ensuite shower turning on.

He stood up, floorboards squeaking, and let himself into the room.


	15. Chapter 14 The Terrorist

**A/N: New chapter guys :D as always, thanks to sarah teague and please review the shit out of it! I love your opinions (and totally get off on your praise) and love you guys! **

The door shut behind him with a click, and Bella looked up from her place by the cupboard, her hands poised on its wood.

'What do you want?' she asked, watching the shifter as he looked her up and down, feeling his gaze simmer from her hair to her heels. Being alone with him like this in a room reminded her of their last time, memories of skin and heat now tainted by his betrayal.

'You know what I want.' he twinkled, lust evident in his gaze. She wished she was wearing jeans now, not this form-fitting dress he obviously liked.

She looked away, and continued pulling out a towel from the drawer.

She wasn't in the mood for this bullshit tonight, not after what had happened downstairs, or what had happened over the past few weeks. She had wanted this once, wanted what they could have brought each other, but now he was just a symbol of repression, nothing more than just another man trying to control a woman, a tale as old as time. 'Leave.'

'No.' he replied, leaning on the door. He'd watch her all day if he could, and would were it not for patrols and work. She was mesmerizing in movement, and when angry she tugged on his base, on his helpless need to dominate her. She was feisty.

He liked that.

'Paul, just go!' she snapped.

'No.' he repeated, firm and frustrated.

'Just stop it – you know what: fuck it! Who the hell do you think you are?!' she growled, rising to her feet, the folded towel dropping, forgotten. 'You think this is ok beh-'

'I'm your fucking mate,' he interrupted, 'that's who I am so you better get used to it, babe!' Paul snarled back. 'And you can be sure as hell that that ain't changing any time soon!'he continued, his lips pulling back instinctively to reveal his teeth.

Downstairs the other shifters glanced up, and with a quick look at each other brought their imprints closer, quietly pulling jackets off hangers and arms through sleeves.

The gladiators in the guest room had entered the arena, and they doubted that there would be any punches spared tonight, too much was too far gone. The match had been lit, and they didn't want to be there when the explosion began. As one the pack whispered out of the house, leaving the pair to their madness.

Only Emily glanced back, her hand holding her mate's, a crease on her forehead. She didn't really know either of them well, but she wanted this to work out for them the way it had worked out for her and Sam. She wanted happiness in the pack.

However she was only twenty feet or so out their front door when a smash resounded from the top floor. Emily winced, and hoped that she'd still have a house when they got back.

Upstairs, Bella was shaking, angrier than she could ever remember being, her fury vibrating around her as the pieces of blue vase fell to the floor around Paul. She'd never thrown anything at anyone before, but it had felt good.

Despite having just missed him, there had still been something profoundly satisfying in seeing him look startled, if but for a second.

'Do _not _call me babe_.' _she growled. 'I am not your babe. You don't get to decide what I do, and you do not own me. We only spent one night together Paul, that's it, one night and one kiss – so back the fuck off!' A little part of her twinged, guilty, though as she saw the glass surrounding him on the floor.

A half second of furious silence followed, the only noise coming from the next room, the shower's spray hitting the tiles as it fell.

Both beyond words, they watched each other shake, the tiny girl and the muscled giant face to face, mirrored in rage.

Paul squeezed his hands into fists and tried to calm himself. The wolf couldn't believe that she had thrown something at them, that he was standing on fragments that she had intended to hurt him with. He could never, ever hurt her.'We had more than that,' he eventually said, his voice impossibly low, despite sounding more controlled than earlier. 'You wear my scars Bella, we are way beyond being each others' past lay - we both know we're more than that.'

'You just think we're more because some super wolf magic decided it for us,' she snapped, 'you don't know anything about me Paul!'

'Oh don't fucking say that -' he laughed, spitting the words out.

'What, am I wrong?' she interrupted, arms crossing in front of her, jaw clenching. 'What the hell do you really know about me? You know nothing!'

'Well I know that you're pig-headed! And stubborn! And you have a _really_ shit aim! And you know what else – you make me so fucking mad! I don't know how you do it, but I am always so fucking angry with you! What the hell were you thinking with your stunt earlier? Did you really think I wouldn't be able to find you?' he continued, stepping forward towards her, glass crunching under the soles of his shoes.

'How _did _you find me anyway?'

'I'm your mate Bells, I can fucking feel your pull always! And answer my question, what were you thinking running off to be with that kid?'

'I just -'

'What? You just what?' he snapped, exasperated, hurt and furious.

'I just wanted to prove to you that it was up to me what I did and who I saw, because this isn't fair Paul!'

'Wait - you think I like this, that this is fair on me? Forcing your hand, making you choose me?' a bitter laugh snuck out. 'I hate this continuous fight and I hate that you just keep lashing out! You should want me the way I want you, the way the other imprints want their mates!'

'But I don't!'

'Bullshit- yes you do! Before you knew what it meant, you wanted me, you wanted me over Jake, you wanted me to touch you – I know you did. I could smell the desire on your skin Bella, it sang out at me – so don't you dare lie.'

And something changed.

Suddenly the anger was gone in the room, consumed by its masters. All that was left was sadness and hurt.

They had both been hurt so bad.

Vibrated by a tremble changed from fury to pain as it quivered, hands on her hips, she didn't attempt to fight or hide the tears as they gently came. 'I can't Paul. I can't be that person.'

'What person?'

'I can't be ok with staying here forever, with being trapped – I'm not like Emily or Claire.'

'I don't want you to be them,' he replied gruffly, trying not to go comfort her. She wanted space, and he'd try to respect that, even if it made his animal want to try and chew his arm off for not making her feel better. 'I don't want any of them – I want you. I wish I could say that I'd go wherever you want to go, or that I'd wait for you back here, but I just can't do that.'

'So,' Bella mumbled, swallowing a lump in her throat, 'what do we do now?'

Paul looked away from her, unable to watch her cry any longer. She looked so painfully beautiful tonight, hair curling down her back, lips wearing a coat of red – to see her upset dug into him, its hooks ripping him to shreds. 'You should turn the shower off.'

He heard her move away, her light steps change as they crunched over glass and wood to tiles, before the sound of the shower stopped. She came back in.

Bella didn't know what to do any more. She felt so sad, and as she moved from the heat of the steam-filled bathroom back into the little room, she didn't know what to say to the man that wanted her so badly. She wasn't a cruel person, and to hurt anyone in the way she saw herself doing just made herself hurt more.

She just wanted the right to be free.

But then, one person's freedom fighter was another man's terrorist.

Hands in his pockets, he was in front of the window looking out. Hearing her return, Paul looked over his shoulder, and sent her a half-hearted smile. He held out his hand. 'Come here?' he asked, his deep voice quiet.

Looking down, she walked around the double bed, and reached his arm before he brought her in front of him, his front against her back, looking out on the forest. Built on a hill, Sam's home had quite the view, and as she looked down saw the beauty of La Push, the Black's home, the beginnings of the forest and the beach all looking back at her.

'See the forest down there? The houses, the land, the homes? This is our territory, and it can all be yours if you want it. I'd give you everything.'

'I don't know what I want.'

He wound his arms around her, and felt his animal purr at her proximity, at odds with the couple's moment of melancholy.

'Just bet on me.' he said, looking down at the top of her head as she continued gazing out at his land. 'Decide that I'm enough, that what I can offer is enough. Everyday Swan, I can give you every day for the rest of my life.'

She leaned back onto him and felt him rest his head on the top of hers, his body pulling hers closer. 'You're tempting.'

She felt Paul chuckle. 'Damn fucking straight.'

She smiled slightly, almost entertained.'You swear too much.'

'I'll work on it.' he promised.

He bent his head further, still astounded by how small Bella really was, and placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

'I'm still angry.' she confessed, letting him kiss her again.

'So am I.' he admitted, closing his eyes.

'And it's not like any of the circumstances have changed.'

'We'll work at it.'

Paul wasn't used to being the peacemaker, but it was a truce, and they were tired.

Fully clothed, that night they slept in each others' arms.


	16. Chapter 15 Breakfast

A/N: So sorry about the wait guys - but can I just say how incredibly kind and supportive you have all been, and say thank you so much to you all! You may have to wait another few weeks for the next one, but I promise that it'll come, and that once the christmas holidays come I hope I'll pop out a few far quicker! So thanks to everyone in this lovely community, and to sarah teague, and please review - makes my day 3

Morning wasn't quite as gentle.

Paul woke first, roused by the mewing sounds of his sleeping mate.

Flushed, unused to the proximity of his heat, she looked like a dream - her lips scarlett, her chest covered in beads of perspiration, the seductive dress clinging impossibly closer to her warm skin. Unaware the scent of her body sang through the sheets, her hair lay ruffled on the pillow, and Paul swallowed a growl as sleep was defeated by morning arousal.

He had never seen her look this unrestrained before, and she had never been more tempting, lying half on him, skin to skin.

Brow frowning in displeasure, as asleep she mewed again, turning her head away from his chest and pulling further onto the bed. Without questioning his intentions he moved with her, flexing the arm wrapped around his girl's middle as he brought his chest and frame up against her back, enjoying the feel of her wound around him.

Unashamed and unabashed, he tenderly lowered his mouth onto her exposed neck, and breathed her in.

Even in his lungs she wasn't close enough, but feeling her smell go through him made his mouth water and his desire grow further, pushing up against her, lust and veneration hand in hand.

The last three weeks of space had been unbearable, and watching the other males (bar Seth) enjoy the pleasures of their imprints had made him angry and jealous, embittered by their tactless satisfaction. He had wanted Bella for so long now.

But here she was, safe and warm and fuckable in his arms.

He moved his mouth onto her neck, and pressed his full lips against it, once, twice, again. Feeling a shiver go through her he dragged his bottom lip up the juncture, the friction crazing him, before allowing his thick tongue to catch a drop of sweat, tasting her, trying not to growl. He let his hand move from her hip to her stomach and rest there over her middle. He swallowed, before allowing himself another kiss, feeling her stir.

'Good morning.' he rumbled.

'Mmmh.' she blinked eloquently, burrowing back into the sheet and trying her best to ignore him, wanting the simplicity of sleep.

He chuckled, and nipped at her neck in rebuke, enjoying the shiver that danced through her body as a consequence, waking her further.

Unamused she groaned, becoming more aware of her surroundings, stretching her arms, her legs.'I smell bad.'

'Nah you don't.' Paul answered, repositioning himself as close as possible to the little body, compensating for her attempts at movement.

'I do, I'm all sweaty, I need a shower,' Bella sighed.

'I like you all sweaty,' he growled, 'stay.'

With limited grace she pulled out of his grip - Paul grudgingly allowing it - and turned to face him. She tried to ignore how annoyingly endearing his crumpled morning hair looked.

'We should get up. It's Sam's house.'

A rumble of displeasure ran through him. 'Does it matter?' he inquired, brow arching.

'Yes.' she replied looking away, beginning to clamber away from him.

Like a cub acting up he wrapped his arm back round her, and ignored her squeal as he pulled her close once more. 'Let go!' she squeaked, trying to pull away from his stubborn hold.

'Nope. Kiss me.'

'No.'

He growled, disappointed. Woman had always been so easy to Paul, and this new form of rejection stung his ego. 'Why not?'

'Many reasons.' she grumbled, still trying to half-heartedly squirm out of his arms.

'Give me one.' he commanded, watching his trapped girl struggle, unamused.

Bella stopped, exasperated with her lack of progress and turned to face him, pushing at his chest slightly to maintain a distance between their faces. 'We're in bed together, we don't know what we want, this isn't -'

'Why's being in bed together an issue?' Paul interrupted, disgruntled.

Frustrated, Bella groaned. 'Look, I know we've done _stuff –_ before all this _- _but I'm not ready to do anything with you again. I mean – if we kiss it'll complicate things, and we don't need that, and I don't want to lead you on either.' she disclosed awkwardly, unused to talking about romantic impulses, especially not with a guy. 'So,' she finished 'best not.'

Paul looked at her for a moment, gaze guarded. He raised a hand from her waist and pushed his fingers over a strand of her hair, his eyes only leaving hers when she looked away, embarrassed, remembering Edward. 'You're a funny thing you.' he grunted. She didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Awkwardly she clambered away, climbing out of his warm grip – him releasing her - and stumbled out of bed, the sheets making a silky noise as she passed over them. 'I'm going to shower.' she said, grabbing the towel from the floor where it had been left last night.

'Care for company?' he asked, desire rekindled as he watched her move.

She groaned. 'You're incorrigible.'

He was still smirking when the bathroom door shut with a snap.

Downstairs the sound of conversation played, and when Bella finally descended Paul was already there, fully dressed and looking sombre in conversation with Sam. Standing by a man of similar size, Paul's hulking mass looked almost normal. It took Bella a few minutes to even notice that Billy was there, dwarfed in his chair by the muscled surroundings, sat by Emily and speaking quietly.

He caught her eye as she came down. Sometimes she couldn't imagine that Billy had raised Jacob. She wondered absent-mindedly what he thought of Jess.

The itching feeling of being watched caught her attention. Sam and Paul were looking right at her, authority keeping an eye on the bad apple.

'Charlie's on his way over.' Sam announced, the alpha in action. He didn't leave any room for discussion.

Everything stopped. Bella faltered, a noise escaping her in the silence of her brain freeze.

In all honesty she thought he had been bluffing yesterday, hadn't been able to imagine him deciding on something so unnecessarily reckless. Or painful.

'Sam,' she begged, eyes wide.

'No Bella.'

She looked over his shoulder, desperate. 'Paul?' she whimpered.

He said nothing. He just stared, eyes dark, arms crossed. It felt like a slap. She had never imagined him to be a coward.

'I get that you want to punish me but don't punish him, please!' she pleaded, eyes wild, frantic, a picture of desperation. 'Don't do this.'

'This will make things easier on everyone - we can't have you running off again can we?' Sam replied. 'Your home's here now, and Charlie should be welcomed into the family.'

Paul nodded. Bella didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she just stared, mouth open, eyes glazed. Sam reached for a mug near him and took a sip, his breakfast continuing despite the significance of what he'd started.

'I've known your Dad since I was a kid Bella,' a quiet, kind voice began. 'I know that there are a lot of issues flying around here kid, but you can rest easy when it comes to Charlie. It'll take more than a few wolves to slow him down, trust me.' He winked at her, his wrinkled skin littered with smile lines.

'But -'

'Just trust him. Trust me' Billy added, and it was the steadiness in his voice that managed to reassure her, if only a little. She trusted him, and she trusted her dad.

She looked down, sheltering herself for a few seconds from the unwanted attention as she took the last couple of steps into the kitchen-dining room. 'When does he get here?' she asked quietly.

'He set off a while ago,' Sam grunted. 'Should be here soon.'

'Bella can I get you anything to eat?' Emily interjected. 'We have muffins and toast, cereal – what can I get you?'

'I'm fine thank you.'

'Coffee?' she pressed.

Despite herself, despite how much she hated this kitchen and this pack, Bella almost smiled. 'Please.'

She might not want to hand them her life, her future, her decisions or sell her soul – but at that point coffee seemed like a god-send. And she was still anxious, and she wanted it.

She glanced at Paul as Emily sprang to her feet, a look of homely elation plain to see at having made progress with the unconventional mate.

Paul was looking away, arms still crossed.

Coward.

Bella walked slowly around the table and took the other seat by Billy, smiling nervously when Emily handed her the steaming mug. 'Thank you.'

'My pleasure!' Emily replied still smiling. She looked like she belonged there in that yellow kitchen, and for a second Bella was almost jealous of how easily the older woman had chosen the new sheltered life.

'So who's going to tell him?' Bella asked, her voice turning darker as fear and fury overcast the morning lightness.

'I reckon I will if that's alright with Sam here,' Billy replied, looking up at the alpha.

'Fine by me. I want Paul, Bella and myself to stay here though throughout.' he replied. 'And Emily obviously.' he added. 'It's her house.'

Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw Emily almost blush, tenderness overcoming her perfect face.

Paul said nothing.

He was confused and angry, and he didn't like it. He wanted Charlie to know, wanted the ease that would bring to their relationship, but his mate was against it and that complicated things. He felt like he was letting her down, tugging at his soul, but fuck could he do anything else about the situation!

She brought this on herself. She betrayed his trust. She had run off to be with another man, just to fuck with his head.

No, he thought. Time to bite the bullet. They'd tell Charlie and she'd learn to buck up.

He remembered that desperate need when the imprint first slapped into them, the hunting her down, running faster than he had ever moved before just to get to her. Because he could feel how beautiful she was. How essential.

In a fucked up way he was still hunting her , and knew he would be until she stopped keeping him at arms' length – until she accepted the bond. So that had to be the next step.

He couldn't take much more of this. It rattled his bones, burnt his flesh. She had to accept him, he had to make her, had to open her eyes.

He'd do anything. He gritted his jaw and tightened his arms, biceps bouncing, earning him a knowing look from Sam.

As a car came round the bend, Bella's father's scent rose.

This had to happen Paul concluded. She was his.

It took less than a minute for his mate's father to park and ring the bell, but Bella blanched when it finally happened, a few drops rolling down the side of the mug as she hastily rested it on the wooden table.

Sam went to answer and tension rolled over the room again. Billy hadn't wanted Bella to worry, knew it wouldn't help a thing, but he was kinda shitting himself. He knew Charlie – he knew how he'd react if he thought for a second that someone was trying to involve his daughter in something she didn't want. Or something dangerous. And this was both.

Sam brought Charlie through a few seconds later, having let him in and welcomed him through.

'Morning all. I'm guessing this isn't a purely social call. Fancy telling me what's going on?' Charlie asked, and Bella could see straight away that he'd come armed with his cop persona and no nonsense attitude. She smiled up at her dad – she hoped he gave them hell.

'Hey Charlie,' Billy smiled. 'Why don't you take a seat.'

Bella saw him glance at a standing Paul as he sat down opposite Bella, Sam taking the seat beside him. 'Someone wanna tell me what's going on?' he asked looking unimpressed. He caught Bella's eye. 'You ok kid? You stay here last night alright?'

'I'm fine.' she replied. He didn't look convinced.

'Charlie,' Billy started, 'We've got to tell you some things, can you please just let me talk and then argue about it later?'

'Am I gonna like it?'

'Don't really know.'

Very deliberately Charlie lent back, and nodded. Billy began.

Bella had heard it all before, when she had first been driven to Sam's house with the others, but now she knew the implications of the stories she hated the beautifully violent conclusion they all led to, despite having loved them for a while the first time round.

She watched her father hear each legend, and saw his face crease first with confusion then interest. The stories of Taha Aki, the third wife and the La Push pack mesmerised the listener, and a story teller as talented as Billy Black knew how to make the words sing and dance, glistening for him. It was easy to forget that these wern't fairy tales.

But then came the bomb, and Charlie was told.

Firmly but with respect, Billy informed him that the wolves were real, that there were two in this room, and they kept their people safe from enemies beyond the law.

Charlie said nothing for a few moments, just looking at his the man in the wheelchair. 'Are you serious?' he finally asked, the madness of his friend implied.

'Paul go phase.' Sam ordered quietly from the side line. Silently his soldier left the room to execute the command, unquestioning, without argument. Bella didn't bother looking, she knew what he'd see. But from his vantage point Chief Swan saw everything, he saw the massive native strip and snap, fur erupting and skin realigning.

A gigantic wolf stood where the man was, snout pointed towards its audience. At Sam's nod he phased back, pulling on the jeans that had fallen onto the grass. It was a seamless movement, over within twenty seconds, no one the wiser but those in the tense kitchen.

Charlie said nothing, he just watched, jaw clenched before turning his gaze towards his only child.

Billy saw the redirect in focus and jumped in before Bella was yanked back to Forks, guns blazing. 'They're good people Charlie. They save lives. I know how strange this must seem, but you need to trust me on this one! I've seen them grow up and become the men they are today, my Jacob's one of them. Trust me on this, the wolves are only a threat to vampires.'

'What's Bella got to do with this?' Charlie asked slowly, half way between shock and fury.

'Our men give up so much to protect our people,' Billy replied, 'in return the gods reward them. In one of our ancient texts its explained as ''when the pack is complete, the warrior's delight is revealed''. We call these people imprints, and they are loved by our men, their soul mates, essential for them to even continue living.' He sighed before continuing. 'The pack would do anything to protect their imprints, all they want is for them to be safe, cared for and happy. Emily here is Sam's imprint. Bella is Paul's.'

No one said a word, as Charlie turned to his only child.

Then Paul walked back in, adjusting his shirt. That was enough.

The boiling point was met, and a father's instinct unleashed the tempest.


	17. Chapter 16 The Other Chief

A/N - I have no words today.

Seriously, you don't even have to vote for me, but I can't believe I was nominated for a fandom choice award! I have never been nominated for anything, but now I feel like Taylor Swift or some other super-often-voted-for individual, and that means the world! I woke up to that email, and thanks to the crazy quick proof-reading from Sarah Teague, wrote and am ready to publish this within 9 hours as a thank you and an attempt at repaying how awesome you individuals are.

Thank you so much. I'm so haaappppy.

_'She's coming with me, and she's coming now!'_

There was too much of his mate's scent on her father for Paul to kill him, but it was a close call as the wolf tried to free itself.

But the scent pumped through his veins, lingered on his clothing, and though the effect of it was very different, undesirable to the extreme, it was still there, and it saved his life. The wolf could tell he was related to his mate, could pick out some of the spices in it that made up the woman who was his.

It still only just saved his life.

A turbulant cacaphony of a second later landed the idea that it would upset Bella, and that she'd take it out on him. She was still punishing him for something beyond his control, punishing him for the things that really were in his control – altogether he was already fucked when it came to her perception of him, he didn't want to validate the unflattering way she saw him. Killing her father would not put her in his good books.

After all, it still destroyed him that they weren't happy, and it fucked up the dominant animal within, the creature that only wanted to touch her and protect her and keep her happy, close. He knew he was going to have to start thinking tactical when it came to her, that this action-reaction manner of dealing each other would only inflame destruction, but it was so hard to control what he wanted.

But this he could keep a handle on, and he would do it to prove to her he could.

But these justifications came later, it was Charlie's scent, the one that had formed his mate's, that saved his life. Any other threat would have been disposed with, tortured, immediately.

'You can't do this.' Paul growled, pushing down the tremors, the phase. 'No. I'm hers.'

It was a testimony to how deserving of his position as chief of police Charlie was that he ignored the rogue threat, and concentrated on protecting the would-be victim.

'Bells you happy here?' he spat out, demanding.

'No', she whispered back.

'Grab your coat.'

She nodded and walked quickly past the others, making no eye contact on her way to the pegs in the hall.

'Charlie -' Billy started as the girl scrambled out of the room.

'No Black. My daughter is unhappy. She's coming home.'

'It'll hurt both of them to be away from one another, you have to let them see each other-' Billy said quickly, eyes glancing to Emily's upset face, Sam's calculating expression and Paul's slipping control.

'We will talk more tomorrow if need be, but right now I'm not permitting anything until I've spoken to my daughter at home, alone.'

'You can't do this.' Paul growled. 'You can't take her away.'

'Paul,' Sam warned, frustrated with the whole situation. 'We can't legally stop him. If he wants his daughter to come home and she wants to go, we have no power over that.'

'Sam,' Paul growled, desperate as he listened to his mate next door, desperate as the primitive abandonment sank in. It was only yesterday that he had thought he lost her, this was way too much for his wolf, way too much for the man. 'Please Sam', he openly begged his alpha, 'I can't take this.'

'Bella you ready?' Charlie asked, raising his voice whilst ignoring Paul's pleading.

'Yes!' she shouted back, doing up the buttons as she spoke.

'Right, I'll call you tomorrow Black, but keep your boys out of our hair until then, you hear me?' he added, picking up his jacket from where he had shrugged it off on the chair.

'Charlie-' Sam began.

'No more - we're leaving.' he replied, lacing his sleeves over his arms. 'See you Billy.' he threw back, shoulders high on his way out.

Paul followed Charlie into the hallway, the rest of the room trailing behind.

'Bella, please don't go', Paul begged, dignity left in the kitchen.

Charlie sighed exasperated, his frame firmly planted between his child and this wolf-thing, a barrier between what should have always been two separate worlds.

But then Bella glanced around her Dad and saw Paul's face. Or what used to be his face.

Now a burning man lived there.

Slowly, resting a hopefully reassuring arm on her father as she stepped past him, she approached Paul.

She'd seen that look before. She had seen it everyday for months before she had gotten over Edward – this was a pain she knew, and even if she was hurt by him, even if he had acted like a major dick, she couldn't not care. She couldn't be someone else's Edward.

He was hurt, and she did care about Paul. She did, even if she didn't like caring about him. She felt the link between them, but she felt more too. If he wasn't such a douchebag, she'd like him - a little bit.

The two never broke eye contact as she walked up to him. 'Bella, please.' he repeated, unable to say more as the wolf scratched up his insides, desperate to climb closer to his girl.

'Hey, it's going to be ok.' she whispered, closing the gap. He pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her slender frame, whilst lowering his head into her neck and inhaling deeply. 'Paul, you need to calm down. I'm fine, and you know I'm safe at Charlie's.'

He made a sound, half way between a growl and a whimper as he pushed his head further onto her skin. She couldn't help the eruption of goosebumps that appeared, her neck having always been sensitive. Having him this close to it was testing.

'I know you know I need this,' she continued. 'I know you don't like it but that is kinda just the way it is at the moment. But we'll talk more Paul, ok?'

'I can't be ok with you going,' he whispered quietly. 'You belong here, with me.'

'Forks isn't all that far away, I really will be fine. But I really do need this Paul. Please give me this,' she whispered back.

He half chuckled, pulling his head back a little to look at her expression. 'That's not fair.' he answered moving a hand up to push back a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face. 'You know I can't deny you a thing.'

Forcing his arms away, she unravelled herself from Paul, trying to not hate herself as she saw his face fall. 'Trust me.'

'I don't.' he replied quietly, and Bella knew he meant it. The space on Paul's front, aware as every fibre of him was of her leaving him, began aching to feel her again.

She stepped back again, slowly. He let her.

'Time to go Bella.' Charlie finalised.

And then she walked out the door, and she was gone.

Charlie drove. 'Why didn't you just come talk to me when all this started?! Hmm? I just don't get it,' he chastised, staring straight ahead at the road. 'What on earth were you thinking kid?'

'I'm sorry Dad.' she apologised.

'Darn straight.' he muttered. For Charlie, that morning changed everything. Everything. It was a world that had already claimed his daughter and there was no going back. 'When were you told anyway?'

Bella didn't answer.

He glanced at her, frustrated. She was staring out the passenger window.

'Bella when were you told? What's the matter?' he pressed.

'Edward.' She finally replied. Bella turned to him, sorry, sad that he had had to ask. 'Edward was kind of a vampire. He told me.'

With one quick movement Charlie pulled up to the side of the road, unable to drive any longer.

He lowered his head on to the steering wheel and groaned.

Neither of them spoke as she watched his face change colour.

A minute later Charlie sat back up, straightened his moustache, sighed and put the vehicle back into motion.

He drove them home.

Charlie didn't let Bella out of sight for the rest of the day, he was always there. When he made them sandwiches for lunch, when she read in the sitting room – one eye on his girl, the other on the forest outside and his gun always within reach.

They had spoken more about the situation as the day went by, little bite size chunks, easier for him to digest than the tidal wave he'd been swept by earlier. He couldn't believe that she had coped with this at all, even coping badly seemed more than any young adult should be capable of. Though she should have come to him.

They were in the kitchen now, she was preparing their dinner, comforted by being with her things. The pie she was making made her happy. Things weren't complicated here.

'Do you like him?' Charlie suddenly mumbled, interrupting the peace of her moment from his chair.

Well maybe they were still a little complicated.

She fumbled slightly but continued working, patting out the pastry

'What?' Bella responded, 'Who?'

'You know who Isabella – Paul.' her father groaned, running his hands through his dark hair. 'Is this a mutual thing? You hugged him earlier – do you like him?' he sighed.

'Come on Dad...'

'No, you've kept me in the dark too long. I need to know everything, full disclosure.'

She hesitated, still looking away from him, rolling the flour between her fingers.

'Please Bella.'

She turned to face him.

'Its complicated Dad' she finally replied. 'I don't really know. He drives me crazy, he's so annoying!' she continued, rolling her eyes. 'But still, there's this imprint, you know?'

'Not really.'

'It's like – it's like he's a frustrating, annoying part of me. And I'm not romanticizing the issue here. I hate that I'd be unable to go to college, I wanna go away, do stuff you know? But I can't, because of him. But there's still this pull that tries to persuade me to be happy here, that it could be worth the consequences. Its confusing, and I don't like it. If you love someone, isn't that supposed to be simple?' she asked.

'Sometimes you have to sacrifice things Bella.' Charlie said, ignoring the question and feeling about a hundred.

'You're on his side?!' she asked, horrified.

'Come on kid,' he sighed, exasperated. 'You know I'll always be on your side, it's just, from the sound of it, you're kinda fighting with yourself as much as him. But what do I know.'

Bella turned back to her almost-pie, her mood sadder once again. 'Thanks Dad.'

'What else is an old man for?' he half-chuckled, unaware of her change in mood. A thought struck him. 'You're going to start carrying that pepper spray though.'

/

Once again, thank you thank you thank you!

If you decide you want to vote (and you should, there are people like taoist elf, jusobele and Unbidden16 nominated and you don't need to make an account or leave contact details) then go to www . fandomchoiceawards . com - doing things like today is what makes this such an amazing community or readers, artists and writers. Thank you for making me feel so welcome.

Oh and SPOILER: The next few chapters are the ones I love best - I'll let that torture you for a bit :P


	18. Chapter 17 Pebbles

**A/N: ...I have no excuse – love me anyways? I'M SORRY – but full of thanks for the wonderful Sarah Teague.**

'So Jacob's happy with it?'

'Very, they're good together', Billy admitted, 'Jess seems like a nice enough girl.'

'She and Bella used to get on well. Haven't seen her round here much lately though.' Charlie added, twisting the chord absent mindedly as he worried.

'I think Bella's angry that she accepted it so fast.'

'Makes sense.' he sighed. 'And Bells dated a vampire?'

'Yup.' Billy snorted. 'Cullen.'

Charlie swore under his breath. 'And now one of your shifter boys wants - wants what?'

Billy would have laughed had the situation been less serious, a smirk still escaping before he could hold it back.

His friend's hatred of his kid's love life had always been entertaining.

'He wants to be with her. Ultimately Paul just wants to make her safe and happy, whatever that means in Bella's world.'

'Hmm.' Charlie grunted, displeased. He adjusted the phone slightly by his ear. 'And this just started one day out of the blue?'

'Yeah, 'bout three-four weeks ago. He had felt drawn to her beforehand apparently, but then the pack received its' last member, Harry's boy, and the situation just changed. Changed for all of them.' Charlie heard Billy sigh, exhaling a dusty worry. 'It's been a bit of a nightmare truth be told: Seth doesn't seem to have an imprint so we're trying to deal with that, then the others are all having to just change in the blink of an eye... Paul is a good man Charlie, he just doesn't know much about women.'

'Not what I've heard.' Chief Swan growled. He'd done his homework. He hadn't liked what he'd found out.

'Yeah, well, he still doesn't know how they work despite his mistakes. And Bella wouldn't accept his advances-'

'Advances?' Charlie interrupted, his tone dark.

'He hasn't forced her to do anything, I promise. But he hasn't dealt with her feelings well either.'

'She's really pissed off.'

'Doesn't surprise me, with all due respect they're as stubborn as each other.'

'The perfect match,' Charlie added, sarcasm punctuating each weary word.

'Tell me about it.' Billy groaned, before releasing a tired sigh. 'At least there are no more secrets between you and me.'

'I'm still angry you withheld all this crap from me.'

'It was my people's secret, I couldn't have told an outsider, chief or not.'

'As soon as Bella was involved, you should have said something.' he disputed.

'I'll buy the drinks next time we're in town.' The native man soothed.

The other father let himself be won over. 'Sounds bout right.'

Charlie heard covered words and muffled sounds as they flittered down the line.

'Hey, Sam's here and he wants a word too.' said Billy, trying to keep the peace.

Charlie rubbed his head and leaned back in his chair, feeling older than he ever had before. 'Put him on.'

'Chief Swan,' Sam greeted.

'Uley.'

'First of all I need to ask if Bella's well and if she's willing to see Paul?'

Charlie snorted. 'You telling me that there hasn't been a wolf running by our yard throughout last night?'

There was a moment of surprised quiet. He was surprised the chief had noticed a solitary animal in the dark. 'You were guarded,' Sam finally admitted, 'yes.'

'Then you already know that we're all fine Uley. As for Paul...' Charlie lowered the phone and covered the mouth piece. He moved it onto his lap as he looked up to the ceiling, knowing his daughter was somewhere above.

'BELLA, Sam wants to know if you'll see Paul?' he shouted, projecting his voice around the small house.

There was a small pause. 'Is Paul going to be nice?' she shouted back.

Charlie repeated the question down the phone, flustered. 'Sam says probably not but he'll try.'

'Tell him I'll text him.'

Alone in her room, Bella tried to stop feeling guilty.

She played with the pebbles she found on her window-sill that morning, letting them spill from one hand to the other, back and forth.

Paul was efficient at making her feel bad.

And Bella was just so tired of being angry.

She'd hated more over the past month than she had in her whole life. Her fury was by no means undeserved by Paul or the pack, but still there was something about it that rotted her insides, decaying any other fluttering feelings, before they had ever really taken off. Living with anger was much harder than living with hurt, a bitter swelling that sat on her stomach, inspiring recklessness and pride.

The night before last had changed things, and she'd be a fool not to admit it.

It felt like a lifetime ago already though.

She'd seen Paul as a warrior,and she'd seen him as an animal, but never had she seen him so affectionate, so soothing. The way he had stroked her hair as she'd fallen asleep. The way he had offered her his lands, his everything.

Him being kind was annoying and unbalancing.

Guilty, she thought of his face again, the broken look he sent her as she left. She picked up a pebble and rubbed her thumb over it.

The pebbles stunt might be the least Paulish thing Paul had ever done for her. She'd found them on her window-sill, arranged in size, a small plucked daisy sat at the far end of the things he had found and brought.

She just didn't understand him. He was predatory, stubborn, pig-headed and gentle, and he didn't make sense.

Last night he hadn't barged in or swept her unwillingly off of her feet, he'd just left her an emblem, a flag waving promises, rights. She was cared for, she was safe. Whether she liked it or not, he was watching over her.

'What a butt-head,' she mumbled.

She wondered what Edward or Alice would make of Paul.

'BELLA,' she heard Charlie shout again, interrupting that strange line of thought, 'Sam wants to know if you could speak to him now?'

She sighed. 'Tell him I need some space.'

'I'd be only too glad to,' Charlie responded, his gleefull tone almost making her smile. Her Dad was awesome sometimes.

She picked the flower off the bed covers and lay back down, watching as it danced with her twirling fingers.

Paul had given her a flower. She couldn't believe it.

Her phone vibrated by her pillow, and she awkwardly reached over herself to pick it up.

A text flashed at her, Angela's name printed in white letters.

'_**I just broke up with Ben, bit upset, know you've been busy recently but if you're free could you come round? Xx' **_

Bella's truck was pulling out of her drive under a minute later.

She had messed up a lot recently, but she'd be damned if she wouldn't be there for Angela now. She knew Angie, and she knew that 'a bit upset' would be a facade concealing real pain.

Like a bat out of hell she drove the short distance, and for the first time she didn't care that there was probably a wolf escorting her, or that there were shifters that wanted her full attention. Angela needed her, and she would be there for the friend that had always been there for her.

She didn't have Jake anymore, and wouldn't take for granted the preciousness of Angie's friendship.

Truck groaning at the speed, she pulled into the Webber drive.

Angela opened the door, black hair pulled into a pony tail, a brave smile on her lips, eyes red. 'Thanks for coming.'

Bella pulled her down into a hug, and felt the tall girl quake as she held back tears. 'Of course I would, I'm sorry I'd ever make you doubt that.'

For a moment they just held each other. Out of the corner of her eye, Bella saw a flash of fur as the sun span through the trees.

And she knew how lucky she was, independent of her possible destinies.

'It was horrible.' Angela whispered, tears spilling.


	19. Chapter 18 Night

**A/N: Two chapters as I've been so poop, and big love to Sarah!**

It had been a sad afternoon, despite the junk food they had annihilated as they ate their feeling.

Through bursts of tears Angela recounted her decision to end it with Ben, and the upsetting finalisation of earlier that day.

She loved him very much, but the kind soul didn't want either of them to have to sacrifice their dreams or colleges in order to stay together. Angela only wanted to give him things, she didn't want him to look back on their time together as a compromise, or anything other than what it was – a beautiful introduction to love.

She let him go.

Not for the first time, Bella wished she was as strong as her friend, and hoped that Ben knew how lucky he had been to have had Angela, and how much she had cared for him. And she wished she had been around to support Angela whilst all this had been going on.

Instead she had been entrapped, angry and focused entirely on her own issues with Paul and the pack.

She was so embarrassed.

When she got back home that night, climbing out of her truck around half past ten, she had been different to when she'd left.

She felt older now, in her jeans and jumper, and she felt exhausted.

After surprising Charlie with a kiss on the cheek, a quiet goodnight, and climbing the stairs to her room, she had sat on her bed and picked up once again the five pebbles, her gift from Paul dispersed on the bed.

Despite her weariness, she felt like a sad kind of peaceful.

Carefully, she rearranged the small stones on the bedside table, circling the lamp in size order. She stroked the daisy's silky petals whilst walking round the bed, and placed the tiny flower on her bookcase.

She pulled her battered phone out of her pocket.

'_**Please could you come over?'**_ she texted.

The answer was fast, mere seconds. '_**On my way.'**_

Bella peeled off her clothes, and pulled her pyjamas over her skin, the light fabric creating static as

it caressed her. Deftly she strode to the window, opening it to the night.

She felt cold.

But Paul didn't keep her waiting long.

Within ten minutes she heard the tree shiver, and watched as his body sprung into her space, silent and precise, the movements of the man that had hunted her down so many times.

He straightened up and turned to face her, taken aback when he found her standing - so quietly watching him.

'Are you okay?' his deep voice rumbled, eyes taking quick inventory for any scratch, any harm.

'I'm fine,' Bella confessed, 'I wanted to say I'm sorry.' she added, unassuming, leaning back on the wall.

She saw his Adam's apple bob down and up. 'Sorry? What for?'

'For being an idiot', she chuckled quietly.

He cocked his head at her, confused.

'This imprint was difficult for both of us,' she explained, 'and I made it so much harder than it had to be. We both know that you made mistakes too, and that we baited each other, but I am so sorry for hurting you, and for hurting us. That whole date with Mike' – she saw him bristle at the name – 'was so hurtful, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being so stupid.'

'Bella -' he tried to interrupt.

'No please, let me finish: I decided today that I'm going to be a better person, so even if I'm not sure about where I'll be in five years, or what I'll have accomplished in that time, I'm not going to hurt anyone in the process. I like being close to you, the night before last was so peaceful in your arms, and I'm going to stop pretending that that part of our relationship doesn't exist.' she added. 'We just need to work at this together, and we can start by being friends.'

Paul looked at her for a moment, an unreadable expression climbing in his eyes. 'I don't want to be your friend.' he finally said.'I don't. I want to be your everything - I know what I want Bella and 'friend' doesn't cover it.' he elaborated, shaking his head.

A second passed.

They looked at each other.

'Well,' she finally replied, gentle, 'it's all out there now, and at least half of us know what we want. That has to be a good thing.'

She smiled at him, eyes guarded and timid after putting herself out there so much. He stepped closer, erasing the gap. 'Could you stay tonight?' she asked.

'I'd love to.' he purred.

'No funny business.' she added, smiling as he smirked.

'I'll try my best to behave. Had I known you were going to be so tame I'd have gotten here faster.' he chuckled.

'Oh shut it,' she mumbled, 'I know you like my challenging side Lahote.'

'Damn shitting straight,' he replied, obliging by pulling her into his warmth, his arms wrapping around her as he rested his chin on her head.

She grinned, smothering the contentedness into his chest as his smell danced around her. 'And here I thought we could have a whole conversation without you cursing!'

'Nah,' he murmured, before going quiet. 'What brought all this on by the way?' he eventually asked, voice quieter.

'Angela's a good influence.'

'I might have to send her flowers.'

Bella pulled herself tighter into his chest and Paul grunted, the feeling of his imprint so willingly in his arms stripping him of his defences.

'You brought me a flower', Bella murmured. 'You brought me pebbles too.'

'From the beach', he admitted, shoving his head back on top of hers to prevent her from looking up, his man card completely repossessed.

'Thank you so much.'

'It was nothing.'

'Not to me it wasn't.' she smiled, noticing his embarrassment. 'And I won't tell anyone'

'Please don't. They wouldn't let me live it down.'

'Is the big bad wolf scared?' she chuckled, enjoying his discomfort.

Disgruntled, Paul raised his eyebrows. 'My ass is he scared. You should shush woman, its time for your bed.'

'That sounds nice.' she mumbled.

Without hesitation or further warning he pulled her up, ignoring the squeak, carried her to the bed before climbing in, tucking the duvet around both of them. Pleased, he wrapped his arms round her again.

'You're such a caveman!' Bella squealed.

'Yup.'

'You're warm though.' she whispered, cuddling his frame, resting her head on his copper chest.

She closed her eyes.

'No more Mikes, Bella. Can't take it.' Paul suddenly said, breaking the quiet.

'I promise, until we make a decision about us, I won't put you through me dating.' she replied, not opening her eyes as she tried to fall asleep.

'That's a shit promise.' he grunted, looking down at the dark mane of hair spread over his chest. He'd never really cuddled before Bella, and it still felt a little lame. 'I want better than that.'

'I want to know what I want before I go for whatever it is.'

Paul paused. 'That made no sense.'

'Sleeeeep,' she groaned. 'We'll talk in the morning.'

In a movement so swift it felt dazing, Bella suddenly found herself on her back, an aroused wolf looking down at her, dark eyes glinting.

'Did you just give me an order?'

Bella gulped. _Shit. _'No...'

'You just gave me an order.'

'I didn't mean -'

'Isabella,' he growled quietly, interrupting, 'make no mistake in thinking that I am a docile creature. Despite my going along with your shit-storm, I'm not _passive_ or _domesticated_ or _pliable_.' he rumbled, the sound vibrating through her, warming her heat, bringing goosebumps to her skin. 'I won't be ordered around by you.' he continued, eyes glancing at her suddenly rosy lips, her wanting expression. 'I am not your pet.'

'I don't want you to be my pet.' she breathed. 'I want you to be my friend.'

'No, I've already told you – friend isn't enough.' Teasingly, he dragged his body over hers. Back then forth, achingly slowly he rubbed his clothed body over her desire, the friction making both groan as he took advantage of their positioning. 'I don't think it's enough for you either.'

'Paul...' she mumbled, back arching, words lost to her as she unthinkingly leant into his touch.

'Why are you fighting this?' he continued, hissing as she scraped her fingernails down his strong arms. 'What are you so scared of?'

'I don't want to be trapped,' she moaned, eyes closed tight, 'I don't want to be like Jessica.'

'I don't want a Jessica.' he confessed, 'I want you. You drive me crazy._'_

'Crazy?' she pressed, panting slightly.

'There won't be a dull moment with you,' he groaned, lowering his lips to her exposed throat. 'You're too feisty.'

He moved his mouth up, and suddenly they were so painfully close, mouths only centimetres apart. He had kissed her on so few occasions. He needed this. They both did, even if Bella found it hard to admit.

'Bella...' he rumbled, ripping the silence only previously punctuated by the sound of fabric over skin, the whimpers of shallow breathing.

'Kiss me,' she asked, hands climbing his back like a mountaineer, distressed fingers exploring the hair on the back of his neck.

All she could see was a kaleidoscope, the vibrancy of warmth and smell and need.

All she could see was this man.

She wanted him.


End file.
